The Greatest Kantra
by Storylady35
Summary: Kantra. A Kantra is a jewel. A Kantra is the wind and the earth and the fire and the snow. A Kantra is the air we breathe and the life we have. A Kantra is a dance and a song. She is light and mystery.
1. Opening

The Greatest Kantra

Kantra.

A Kantra is a jewel. A Kantra is the wind and the earth and the fire and the snow. A Kantra is the air we breathe and the life we have. A Kantra is a dance and a song. She is light and mystery.

To be a Kantra, a woman must learn at least one of the seven dances. To be a strong Kantra, she must learn to master it. To be a true Kantra, she must learn to master all seven.

Very few have ever mastered all seven dances and claim the title of true Kantra. Yet those who do, their name sparkle among the stars and burn in the hearts of any who meet her.

They are the reason why music and dance were created.


	2. Chapter 1: To Turn into a Flower

Chapter 1: To Turn into a Flower

Kantra schools spread far and wide across the world, teaching girls to become woman and from women to become Kantra. Some girls are forced to take up the dance; born to poor houses and sold to pay debts or remove a mouth to feed. Those girls never leave the grasp of their school and are bound by duty and debts.

Some girls pay to join the school, hoping to become beautiful and desired, to gain power and wealth for their families, to bring honour to their names and master the seven dances.

And in some very rare cases, a girl may be asked to attend the school. These children are very rare as the schools are investing in the Kantras future. Letting a child stay, not knowing if they will succeed meaning they could be nothing but a drain on the schools resources and finances.

Every day the schools take on girls to enter and become Kantra at simply 10 years old. Some schools are tiny, made up of ten or twenty students while some are enormous, with whole towns built around them to meet the school's never ending demands.

One of these schools was Chien Kantra School in the west, with the town of Chientra set up around it. This school is the oldest, largest and grandest Kantra school in the world, with over 200 students. They had no need to take in mouths or let strays in. They had people begging for them to take a child. They were the greatest of all Kantra Schools.

Of the nineteen Kantra to master all seven dances, ten of them came from Chien.

One of these names was the current owner and teacher of the school, who had stood over the girls for over three hundred years and had been a student of the school herself. She was known simply as Lady Mother. There was no need for a name. She was a Lady to the people and a mother to her students. When she was out in the world, her eyes always remained laden, hiding them from view. A sign of a true Kantra.

She kept her self so conformed and stone faced. Many said it was her demonic power that kept her so but other said it was because she was a Kantra.

She showed no emotion as she walked the streets on her weekly shop. No fear. No pride. No anger. No joy. She remained still and faceless.

She stood over a fabric merchant who bowed his head respectfully to her. She gave a small nod in return and went on looking at the fabric. "Anything worthy?" she said, soft and quite but everyone in the street heard her.

"I have some fine silk Lady, all the way from…"

"I have no use of silk. I am in search of something harder."

"Then… how about this?"

The lady reached out her long cold fingers to the fabric as he held it. She stroked the fabric with her fingers and thought. Movement caught her eye and broke her concentration. At the shop next to her was a child, dressed in rags, reaching up to a cart of apples as the owner looked the other way. The lady's eyes narrowed a little. The human was a thief. She was going to take an apple.

She almost barked. No one steals in front of her!

But the child had already got the apple in her hand and pulled it away. As fast as light, the child jumped up, holding it close and running. Lady Mother felt her eyes widened beyond the normal of a Kantra as the child ran, skidding in the dirt and mud, jumped over a fallen rug and landed on a single foot, spinning and running away. The merchant had seen her take the food and called out for help and cursing in anger. An officer had heard the commotion and ran down the street, club heavy feet and as clumsy as a tree falling. The girl put on speed, running and spinning and jumping away from him. But he was faster and stronger.

He grabbed the girl by the arm pulled her to a stop, lifting her roughly from the ground until she dangled in his grasp, straining at her shoulder. He walked her back to the stall. "Is this the girl sir?"

"That's the little thief!"

"Very well sir. I will see to it that she is duly punished."

"Make sure she loses her hands for it."

The Lady Mother narrowed her eyes as she looked at the child. Her eyes lingered a little longer on her mud covered feet and face. "Officer…" she said in her normal hushed voice. "Officer… may I have a word?"

The officer blushed as the beautiful woman came closer to him. "Umm… umm Lady Mother. Can… can I help you?"

"Yes… I think you can." Her eyes drifted slowly to the child. "You can start by putting her down. After all, I do not want to add any medical bills to her school fees."

He blinked in shock, looking at the child as he put her down. "You mean… this girl is one of yours?"

"Yes, she is." She held out her hand to the child, not looking at her. The child blinked and looked at her hand before slowly reaching out and taking it. The woman almost winched as her dirty mud covered hand touched her pure skin but then she noticed how thin the fingers were and how weak.

The man kept hold of her other arm. "Sorry Lady but she's a thief, student or not, I have to take her."

"Surely you can make this go away? After all, no one got hurt. And she will never do it again. Isn't that right…" she stopped for a moment and looked down at the child, trying to think of something to call her. _R…run… Ran… Ro… Red… R… _She mused, thinking over a name, well aware the officer was waiting. "Rin."

The girl blinked and gave a small smile as the officer released her. He looked down at the child. "Rin? What a strange name."

"It is her name. Do not mock it." The woman narrowed her eyes a little and closed her hand on Rin's. Then she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small purse of loose change which she put on the officers crossed arms. "Now, I am taking her home."

Without even letting the guard acknowledge what she had done, the woman turned gracefully and began on the walk back to her school. The child walked by her side, holding her hand, looking up at the silver haired woman with a single red line under her eyes.

The woman looked down at her suddenly. "You are never to steal again, do you understand me? I will not accept a thief in my school."

The girl nodded, still amazed.

The demoness narrowed her eyes. "Speak child. A Kantra is not silent."

"I… I understand." Her voice was so soft and quite, as if it hadn't been used in years.

The woman looked back at the road. "Good."

"Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to your new home." As she spoke, they rounded the end of the street and looked up a large green hill to a white and gold building that caught the sunlight with incredible beauty. Coming from either side was a large white wall that was engraved with more decorations so it shone as much as the building.

Up the dry sandy path, the two walked to the building in silence. 'Rin', still joyful of her name, suddenly realised that the building she thought was the school was in fact just the gatehouse as they passed through it. A figure caught her eye in the house as they walked but the woman gave them no attention.

They walked out of the building into a large open garden that sunk into the earth a little, where more buildings were hidden from view. It was like a whole other world inside the walls. The buildings all shone with black wood holding them up and white paint between them. They varied in size the largest and tallest at three stories being the one right in the middle while the second largest was just behind it.

The girl could hear laughter and music in the air and women walked and ran and danced all around her. It was so peaceful and beautiful.

Beside her, the demoness allowed her a little longer to take in the view. She herself remembered the first time she stepped into the school and seeing its unimaginable beauty. "This will be your home now Rin."

"My… home?"

"Yes." Her eyes scanned the child. "How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Then you cannot become a student for two more years." The demoness cursed her bad luck. But she sighed to herself. "You will stay here, live and work with the other staff. When you are ten years old, you will enter into the school and train to become a Kantra."

"A… a Kantra?"

Her tone told Lady Mother so much. She had no idea what a Kantra was. She gave a small soft smile, free to show her emotions inside. "A flower, Rin. I will turn you into a flower."

The child blinked at the possibility of being changed into a flower but before she could ask questions, she was pulled down towards a building. Inside, the woman ordered a hot bath prepared and some clothes for a child as well as hot food.

The food arrived before anything else so Rin saw and ate, gobbling down both the richest food she had ever had and the first in a very long time. The woman never left her side, talking about what a Kantra was. The prospect amazed Rin.

A dancer? Singer? Musician? Conversation artist? A jewel? Something people wanted?

All because she was quick on her feet running from the officers?

When the bath was ready, the woman herself set on scrubbing her clean. It took ages and the water was nearly black and cold by the time she got out. But the woman dried her down and got her dressed in a short orange kimono, still talking about Kantra and the seven dances.

The first dance, the Dance of Stone was the easiest to learn and was taught at a very young age. It was the first a Kantra learnt and was a lively dance, often performed in a group. She liked the sound of that dance and the demonstration the demon gave made her laugh and clap her hands.

The second dance was the Dance of Wind, a very fast dance with flamboyant hand movements and lots of jumping in it. Again the demon gave a demonstration but this time Rin sat and stared in awe, amazed by how her hands sliced in the air.

The Dance of Water was third, a very slow dance but with easy movements, swaying from side to side and turning on the spot were very common. Rin almost thought the demon was made of water the way she moved, her blue kimono adding to the amazing affect.

She was only given a talk and a small example of the Dance of Life as it was the only two person dance performed. It could apparently be performed between two women or a woman and a man but Lady Mother said she wouldn't learn the true meaning of the Dance of Life until she was much older. She wanted to question but the demon was very frim on the point.

Next came the Dance of Fire. For this the woman pulled out two fans and began twisting and turning them, throwing them in the air and catching them gracefully, knocking the breath out of the child and she feared the fan would hit the floor. She moved so quickly! Like flames cracking on a fire.

The Dance of Thunder was apparently the Lady Mother's favourite. It was very loud, very fast and her feet moved in almost a blur. Rin thought the urge to cover her ears at the noise. It pounded into her very heart!

Then, finally, the woman's face became soft and serious. "And the final dance… is called the Dance of Snow." She closed her eyes completely for a moment. "The Dance of Snow is the hardest of the Kantra dances. It has only been mastered seventy times. Some Kantras will only study the Dance of Snow for their whole education. They may study for years and they may never master it. Some have wasted their lives trying to master the Dance of Snow."

"Why's it so hard?"

"Well Rin… what do you think of when it snows?"

Rin frowned, a look that didn't belong on the child's face. "How cold I get."

The woman smiled to herself. A child of the street, of course snow would worry her. "But it's beautiful isn't it? White, pure and cold. It falls slowly… peacefully… it is the pure essence of being a Kantra." She lifted the hem of her dress in one hand, revealing her feet. Rin stared as she slowly began to move, swaying like in the Dance of Water but then her hands began to move like the wind dance and her right leg lifted like the stone dance. Once balanced like in the few bits of the life dance, she took a soft breath and lifting her left foot, standing on her toes.

Rin gasped as she watched. She could see now why the snow dance was so hard! It was balance, poise, entrancing and so beautiful. The demon moved from one foot to the other like the snow was falling around her and she drifted with it. It was hypnotic to watch and made Rin feel cold and warm at the same time. She sighed as the woman stopped. "Do it again." She asked dreamily.

The woman chuckled. "Ah now you see why people like the Dance of Snow, Rin. Those who can do the Snow dance are highly prized. I myself once danced it for the emperor when I was a new Kantra."

"Can I learn how to do that?"

"Not until you are old enough. Now, you look exhausted. Let me take you somewhere to rest."

**A/N: Well, I decided to give you the details at the end instead of beginning. I'll keep them short, don't worry! Anyway, umm, this is still raw. I haven't had any spell checks done so there might be a few mistakes. *sigh* if you want to help me out, PLEASE SAW!**

**I got the idea for this one from Memoirs of a Geisha but I wanted something different. And no, Kantra doesn't mean anything. It's just some random letters I put together. It's pronounced (Or at least I pronounce it) as Can-ta-ra. Review and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2: Change of Rules

Chapter 2: Change of Rules

Her broom kept going back and forth over the same patch of path as Rin's eyes didn't concentrate on what she was doing. She was staring, mesmerised by the group of women across the garden as they practiced… she guessed the Dance of Wind.

She watched their every move. The girl at the front of the pack was an elder but not a teacher. There was only one teacher at this school. Lady Mother. But the elder students got some pride and joy out of teaching the younger as well as a chance to practice themselves. However, something Rin discovered by accident, some of the older students exchanged training of favours such as getting out of chores or having another carry their things.

The students didn't mind Rin much. She was a child who worked in the background, bringing them tea and carried their instrument if they asked. They smiled and were kind to her. Almost every day a new girl arrived at the school and sometimes a girl ran away, unable to cope with the pressure. Rin was asked to do very little, a little cooking, a bit of cleaning, looking after the girl's mostly but she was still very young. The best she could do was sit and talk to them, listening to their troubles. Her innocent young mind made things so clear to them.

Her new home was bliss.

She had warm clothes, hot food every day, a chance at a baths whenever she wanted and a warm bed to share with the Lady Mother herself! The demoness wanted to keep her safe and close, putting a protective arm around her as she slept. She often said she was special. Something about her eyes that made her perfect to be a Kantra.

But the best thing about her new life was that she got to watch the Kantras practice every day, watching them progress and learn. But these girls weren't doing very well. They were struggling with one of the steps in the dance. The elder student must have mastered it because each time she did it perfect. Time and time again, each one perfect but the girls just couldn't get it.

Rin frown as she looked at them, tripping over themselves. She put her broom down on the floor and stood up straight. "It's not that hard!" She called but kept her voice down. "Look, even I can do it."

And she did. She crossed her feet quickly and jumped to the right slightly, landing on her left foot, right lifted to the side and her hands out like scales. "See. Not hard at all." She sighed as they continued to mess it up. "Look, watch me." She said and did the step again. She blinked at her own skill. Hehe, she was good at this. No longer caring if they saw her or not, she began doing the step over and over again. She laughed to herself until she got over confident and tripped over her broom. "Oww." She moaned, rubbing her backside. "That's… not how you do it."

"No… indeed it isn't."

With a gasp, she lifted her head so she was looking behind her.

An upside down image of the teacher filled her view a frown on her face. Turning over to her knees, the frown turned into a smile. "That was very good Rin. Until you fell over that is."

Rin looked at her broom and tried not to blush as she scrambled to her feet and began brushing the path as she should have been. "I… I'm sorry Mother. I'll get back to my work."

"Actually Rin, will you put that broom down?"

Rin blinked at the request but didn't dare deny the closest thing to a mother she had. She put the broom safety to the side and faced the woman.

She watched at her for a moment then gave a soft purr. "Do that position again."

The child blinked then did as asked.

"Very good. Now… try this one." The woman span quickly on the spot, her arms above her head, stopping suddenly with her left extended before her.

Rin copied the move as easily as the lady. The teacher said nothing about the movement but showed her three more moves and asked her to copy. Once finished, Rin stood, wide eyed and curious. This made no sense to her but she was having fun.

Lady Mother blinked slowly and lowered her head. "Come with me."

She turned gracefully and began to walk along the path, though the garden to towards a building none of the students were allowed to enter. It was the Lady Mother's personal quarters, a descent two story house where the demoness slept and ate. It was also where Rin called home as she slept in this house. But she gulped as the Lady entered and called out a name.

Rin and the Lady weren't the only two in the house. There was a third.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru come down here."

"_What_ is it _mother_?" Came a rough voice from above as footsteps came down the stairs, dainty and soft but he could easily thump and make the whole house rock. Rin was already learning to read the stone faced demon.

He was in a bad mood today.

As he came into the main room of the house, his eyes shot at Rin and she tried not to gulp in fear. Ever since she first arrived the demon had harboured hatred towards her. To him, she had no right in the school and especially in his home. "What are you doing here street rat?"

His mother gave a soft warning growl. Street Rat was how he addressed the child, no matter what his mother said. He hated her and wasn't afraid to show it. "Sesshomaru, I want you to send for the tailor. Find out when he can arrive."

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the elegant woman. "Why? We have no new students."

"We do now. I am going to enrol Rin as our student."

The growl was felt across the room and the male closed his hands into fists. "WHAT!" he hissed, losing his composure.

His mother tightened her gaze. "Don't use that tone with me. My mind is made up. Rin will be enrolled in the school at once."

"Why? Because she has a pretty _face_?" He stared at the child, looking over her small form and round face. "Because of her _eyes_?

"No…" His mother said, softly. She turned to the side and looked at Rin. "Come closer and do those positions I showed you."

Rin nodded and slowly walked a little closer to the two demons. She could feel Sesshomaru's anger but also a calmness from Lady Mother. She focused on the Lady and did the positions, stumbling a little because of her nerves but still completing them. The lady turned her head to the young demon as he stared, a little wide eyed. "How many eight year olds could complete the some of the hardest positions in the Dance of Wind?" She said with a smirk.

Quickly, the demon looked away. "So she can copy a few moves. That doesn't make her 10 years old." He looked back. "You know my stand on the rat. We agreed, she would work until she is ten, then she can be enrolled. Not before."

"Oh Sesshomaru, look at the bigger picture." The Mother ran over to him and held both his shoulders. "Listen to me, if we start training her now… then by the time she is ten, she could have mastered at least one dance. She is the opportunity we have been waiting for." She looked back at Rin then back to the dog. When she spoke again, Rin couldn't understand what she was saying.

The other demon looked at her, eyes narrowed then replied in the same language.

His mother argued back and Rin narrowed her eyes as Sesshomaru broke from her grasp and paced for a moment. Then he stopped and shook his head. "The law is the law." He said, swapping back. "We cannot teach a child under ten years old."

His mother pouted then sighed. "Then… what if she isn't taught as a student? What if I teach her privately?"

"You are wasting your time mother. We don't know if she will be any use to the school."

"We will see, Sesshomaru. Give it time."

The dog growled lowly then huffed. "Waste your own time and money, not the schools." Then he stormed back upstairs.

Once he was gone, and the air cleared of his anger, Rin blinked, turning her head to the side. "Wh…what's going on?" She asked, timidly.

"I am going to begin your education in the ways of the Kantra. Beginning immediately."

Rin smiled and jumped up and down with joy. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Rin!" the woman hissed. "Stop that at once!"

She stopped and looked at the woman. Her face had become hard and strict. This wasn't the Mother. This was the Teacher. Rin swallowed suddenly. Things were about to change.

**A/N: Oh boy, Sesshomaru's in the picture now but he takes a bit of a back seat for a while. He's a serious jackass. But what do you expect. Babysitting a load of giggling teenager girls? I don't think he'd be happy in that. R&E**


	4. Chapter 3: Thunder and Tea

Chapter 3: Thunder and Tea

With a satisfied sigh, Rin pulled the sheet on her bed tight and tucked it in. Perfecting the pillows, she looked over her small, simple but perfect room. A wardrobe for her clothes, table with mirror and chair, a desk for writing and window that looked over the gardens. She smiled happily then heard someone push open her door. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little prodigy."

Rin sighed and turned on the spot, looking over at the woman by her door. "Good morning Kagura." She said politely and looked over her elder but not her better. Her hair was up with two feathers today and she wore a white and pink dress while she had that fan in her hands.

Her red eyes shot at Rin. "Bets are on you mastering another dance today Rin. Should I just congratulate you now?"

Rin lowered her eyes. "Kagura, I am sorry about the other day. I never meant to show you up. I just thought you needed help."

"I need nothing from you!" She huffed, opening her fan quickly. Rin visibly cringed, making the demon smile. She knew Rin hated the sound of her fan, the way it sounded like bones breaking. The demon had never liked Rin. She hated her every day since she became a student. She couldn't stand to be so close so she turned and walked away, fanning herself to remove the smell.

Rin sighed as the red eyed demon walked away then turned back to her bed when she heard other footsteps. She turned to see five of her classmates walking over to her from their rooms across the hallway. "Wow Rin… Kagura really doesn't like you, does she?"

Rin sighed loudly and sat on her bed, looking at her bare feet. "Can you blame her? I'm about a hundred years younger than her, been a student for only four and already mastered four dances and today I get tested on my fifth. She's only mastered three and it's taken her over ten years. She has every right to hate me."

"Yeah." One girl said, smiling as she crashed on Rin's bed beside her. "Everyone keeps saying you'll master the Dance of Snow soon."

Another girl nodded from the doorway. "It's been a hundred years since anyone from this school mastered the Dance of Snow."

"Two hundred if you go outside the school."

Quickly Rin held up her hands and blushed. "Hey, wait a minute. I only know a couple of steps in the Dance of Snow. I'm nowhere near ready to perform it."

The girls stared at her in shock. "Oh come on Rin!" one of them gasped, pulling her arm close in a comforting hug. "Everyone knows you're the best of us all."

"Yeah, you're as good as Lady Mother."

The blush grew deeper. "I… I'm not. No one is better than Lady Mother. When she dances… the whole WORLD stops to watch. I'm nowhere near as good as her and don't compare me to her." She lowered her eyes and smiled. "Lady Mother is the kindest person in the world. Even if I could, I would never upstage her. I would break my own legs before doing anything like that."

"Oh Rin, you're too modest."

There was silence for a while as Rin smiled and blushed. The girls had to admire her. They couldn't ignore the talent she had. Rin wasn't just a star with dance, she was a great at conversation, music, art… all the aspects of a desired Kantra, this child had.

One girl blinked suddenly. "You have heard the rumour right? That Lady Mother is considering naming you as 'Daughter' when you graduate?"

Rin looked up at the speaker. "What?"

"You hadn't heard?"

"No. I've heard nothing like that."

"Well, it's what I heard too. That at your graduation, Lady Mother wishes to name you as her daughter."

"Wow… that would mean Rin would become the next teacher when she gets too old to dance."

"But… Lady Mother is a demon. Wouldn't that means she'll take several hundred years to retire? Rin will be long dead by then."

"And wasn't the title of Daughter meant to go to Kagura?"

"It _was_." A girl giggled, covering her mouth. "But with you Rin…." She trailed off, realising the possibilities.

Rin lowered her head again. To be daughter of a school… particularly Chien School, the greatest school of all, would make her both desirable and expensive. Only a king or emperor would be able to afford her at that rate. She'd be showered in gifts and luxury. The idea was slightly mouth-watering.

All five of the girls were sharing in the same image when one shuddered. "But then… if you became Daughter… Sesshomaru would be your brother!"

Rin blinked at the name and snapped out of her dream. "What? Why should that matter?"

The girls all glared at her, knowingly and smug. "Oh come off it Rin." One girl said with clear pride. "Everyone knows you like him."

"I _do_ **not**!" Rin returned and tried not to blush. "And besides, we are Kantras."

A girl nodded, solemnly. "Yeah. We're not meant to look at a man unless he is our Lenre."

"But everyone knows about the two of you."

"The fact that you look him in the eye."

Rin forehead creased. "That's what's got you so… up?" She laughed once. "Look, I just don't see the point to looking at the feet of a man I see every day and clearly has no interest in me." She stood off the bed and smoothed down her knee length blue dress. "In fact, he doesn't care about anyone." Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked up. "Well, apart from himself of course."

The girls all laughed at her, knowing it was true. Sesshomaru was a very reserved man and even if the students couldn't look him in the eye, they still looked at the rest of him. He was very handsome.

But even try and get close…

Those eyes could send the devil himself running!

He was a totally jackass, in charge with the finances and the logistics of the school but also its security. Many tried to enter the school by climbing the walls; demons for the female flesh, men for the women.

He was merciless on any that tried to hurt the females. No one got past him and got near the girls.

But there was one soft side to Sesshomaru that the girls saw sometimes.

He was the schools most talented shamisen player and was called to play at all of the tests to become a master one of the seven dances.

Rin cringed at the thought of her test today, with him sat there, watching, his eyes burning as he tries to put her off, like he always did.

She put the thought to the back of her mind and went with the others to breakfast. After, she washed and had her hair done up by an older student so it was out of her face and decorated with some white fur to look like a cloud. Then another helped with the makeup, painting on two red lines like the mother's and colouring her lips and cheeks. She dressed in a long knee length yellow wrap around dress and went with the others to the main hall for her exam.

Lady Mother was there, sat in her high round chair watching over the ceremony while five men in long black jackets sat before her, watching the dancer. In the corner of the room sat the five musicians, Sesshomaru standing out most of all as the only male among them but also the one with a cold look of boredom. The officals watched then spoke then gave judgement.

After three hours waiting with the others it was finally Rin's turn and she entered the hall, bowing at the hips to the men but keeping her eyes lazily closed, avoiding their gaze.

She took a deep breath and stood up straight, her lowered to the floor. "Lady Mother. I wish to honour the school and become a master of the Dance of Thunder."

"Honour the school with your performance, Rin."

One of the officials blinked suddenly. "Rin? As in…"

"Shush." Another snapped.

Rin took a deep breath and nodded polity to the musicians, showing she was ready to start. Sesshomaru smirked as he patted the others on the shoulder five times. It told them which piece of music they were to do and they started to play.

But Rin already knew which he would choose. The hardest. The sly, pain in the neck of a mutt always gave her the hardest music for the dance. The Dance of Thunder called for a fast, hard drum beat so the dancer could keep in time with it. The inuyoukai gave her a steady beat that would go better with a gentle storm, not a raging hurricane as the dance normally demanded.

However, Rin was ready for it and Lady Mother had taught her well. She performed expertly and ended with a simple flutter of her eyes, enticing the men. She could almost feel Sesshomaru's anger burning on her skin like the sun. She quite enjoyed his pain.

Once finished with her dance and the men got over their shock, they began asking her questions that would reflect a Kantra who had mastered five dances. They asked the right way to serve tea and what she thought of music and dance. She gave expert answers with her own smart twist on them. She flirted with her words while her body was still, her head down and eyes closed.

_A Kantra is a jewel that no man has seen yet wishes to possess. But men can tell a fake or a damaged jewel just by its sound and shape. That is why you must keep yourself hidden but at the same time show yourself Rin. That is why we keep our eyes closed. The eyes are the most erotic part of a Kantra. For a Lenre to know he is the first man a Kantra has ever seen. Anyone can see you undressed but only a Lenre can see your eyes. And your eyes Rin… well, a man could lose himself in your eyes._

Rin sighed in her mind at the memory. The lady had knelt before her as a child and held her hand, talking about why she couldn't look at Sesshomaru anymore. It seemed so silly to a child of ten but to a fourteen year old, it made sense. Standing before the officials, she could feel their gaze, the way they almost called out to her, begging her to open her eyes and look at them. The last mystery of a Kantra.

When the questions were over, the officials spoke to each other before awarding Rin master of the Dance of Thunder. She thanked them then slowly left the room.

That was Stone, Water, Thunder, Wind and Fire she had mastered. Only two left. Life and Snow. She was the youngest Five Master the school had ever known. Only fourteen years old. She smiled to herself with pride.

"Hum… well done street rat."

Her eyes shot to the side as Sesshomaru walked around the building with his shamisen in one hand. His long hair was loose over his shoulder and he was wearing the same red and white puffy pants and long sleeved shirt he always wore.

At the cold look in his eyes, Rin let her training slip. "Well, if it isn't the mutt." She jeered, staring at him.

"Watch your tongue Rat." He hissed in return, walking past her. "Or I will make it so you never dance again."

"Your mother would never forgive you." She grinned. "And you have to do as mother says, don't you?"

He stopped, pride pricked a little too deeply. He turned sharply, his hair swinging over his shoulder as he glared at her. "Do you think you are the first? The first she has taken a shine to? The first to be treated specially?" He reached over to her with his free hand and grabbed her by the throat, almost lifting her off the ground with his strength. He stared at her as she choked for a moment. "Hmm… all this because of your eyes." He squeezed a little tighter, ignoring her gasps of pain as his claws sliced her skin. "Let me see them then." He stepped closer, leaning over her face. "Let me see them… these eyes that would break a man's soul."

Normally Rin wasn't scared of the demon. She wasn't afraid to look him in the eye and speak her mind or twist her words so a compliment was an insult. She could stare him down at the best of times. But right then, with his hand on her neck, crushing the air out of her, blood running down her neck from his claws, she couldn't. She couldn't raise her eyes or even open them. In fact, they scrunched up tight.

She heard the inuyoukai huff, triumphant and squeezed a little more. "Street rat."

"SESSHOMARU!"

He looked up just as his mother appeared from a door, her eyes glowing red with anger. He released Rin just in time as she almost tore his arm off and jumped backwards over a fence to avoid her. She snapped and snarled in her native tongue and he actually looked a little pale.

Rin, coughing against the side of the building, guessed she was not being very Kantra like. After a while, Sesshomaru walked off while the Lady Mother turned to Rin, looking at her neck. She sighed after a moment. "They won't scar and will heal quickly."

Rin rubbed the small punctures and nodded. "Thank you, mother."

"Go to your room and get changed. We will talk later." she stood up and straightened herself out. "I need to go speak to my son."

With a bow, Rin walked away and to the dorm where she returned to her room, changed from the exam outfit and into a white and gold dress she was fond of. Then she sat before the mirror, wiped away the makeup and undid her hair.

As she began to brush it, the door opened and the Lady Mother walked in. Dropping the brush, Rin stood and bowed at the hips. "Mother."

"Please, Rin, sit." She walked over and stood behind Rin, reaching over to the fallen brush. "You know I always liked seeing to your hair."

Rin watched the mirror as the demoness began to brush her hair, running her cold fingers down to her skin, sending shivers down girl's spine. She closed her eyes and leant back at the sensation. It was nice to have her mother so close.

She sighed softly as the lady began platting her hair. "Mother… mother I wish to apologise… for my behaviour with Sesshomaru."

The woman scratched her skin slightly but then regained her control. "Sesshomaru is a male. He is dominant and aggressive. He does not like having his domain tested and he holds very little value to the ways of the Kantras. To him… their only value is to the school."

"I see mother."

She was silent and still as she finished with Rin's hair. "But even if Sesshomaru's behaviour was disgraceful… yours was well. You acted unbecoming of a Kantra." She placed her hands on her shoulders, taking a tight grip on her. "I have to punish you Rin."

Rin lowered her head. "I understand mother."

"You will have to learn to hold your tongue and deal with unusual situations. I shall punish you and Sesshomaru at the same time." She took a deep breath and let it out. "From today, you alone will serve Sesshomaru his afternoon tea."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT! Mother that's…" She froze as the claws dug into her shoulders and looked at the glare in the mirror almost snapped under such pressure. Rin swallowed and submitted, lowering her eyes. "Yes mother."

"Very well. And if I hear one bad word from you…." She gave a hopeless sigh. "I will expect arguments and complaints from Sesshomaru but you will remain professional and stay within the ways of the Kantra. It will teach you humility and how to remain calm in the hardest of situations. And it might teach my son some manners."

Rin kept silent. She could see how the crafty demoness had punished them both fittingly. She had acted outside the ways of a Kantra and was now to learn control. Sesshomaru had physically attacked her and now was to put up with her being close.

The fact that they both hated each other made it even worse, being anywhere close to each other… was a punishment in its self but for Rin to serve him tea… she was basically submitting to his orders.

It would be an unbearable punishment for all involved. But they would both have to put up with it. Mother had spoken.

With a deep breath, Rin steadied herself, hands closed tight around the tray and she walked over to the tree where the demon was sat, looking up at the sky. She knelt carefully and put the tray down silently, keeping her eyes down on the small, round, handless cup of white clay and dark blue paint. "Good afternoon, my lord Sesshomaru." She felt sick addressing him as such but it was the proper and tradition.

He growled. "Go. Away."

Rin kept her eyes on the cup, lifting the teapot in both hands and began to pour slowly into the cup. "My lord, you're as temperamental as always. A fire in your blood you have so little control over."

He sat for a moment, sifting through her words for their true meaning. _You're a hot tempered quick to anger old dog! _It made him growl as he turned where he was and grabbed her wrist, almost making her drop the teapot. "I'll show you control you little rat."

She flinched but kept herself steady, slowly putting the pot down and looking at his hand on hers. She lowered her head a little more. "Listen here Sesshomaru." She whispered, trying not to move her mouth. "The sooner you accept this, the sooner it will be over."

He growled a little more then released her hand, sitting back against the tree. "Get on with it. And don't say another word."

With a hidden sigh, she smiled and lifted up the cup, holding it in the palm of her hand. She was meant to say _'it's a pleasure serving you my lord'_ but chose to keep silent.

He moved quickly and took the mug, swallowing the content in one go. He cough against the heat but bared it, slamming the cup on the tray, making the pot rattle. Rin went to refill it but he held up his hand. "Get out of my sight."

"Very well, Lord Sesshomaru." She stood with the tray and walked away, her head down as she controls her temper. "Stupid dog." She hissed to herself.

**A/N: Yeah, Kagura made a cameo in this but come on, it's a story about dancing. I had to bring her in somewhere! Review and Enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 4: The Jewel of the Chien

Chapter 4: The Jewel of the Chien

The years passed steadily and with purpose as Rin learnt and mastered six of the seven dances. She was a master of the Dance of Life in two years, the longest she took with any dance. It was by far her least favourite dance because of its very nature but she also understood why she took so long to learn and why it was so desired.

In a way it was two different dances, one for when two women met and another when a man was involved. The two bodies were pressed hard together and they moved in sync with each other, running hands across the others and their own body. With a woman, it was about balance and control, working together to help their partner.

When the partner was a man, the woman almost led the way, inviting the man to touch her, to run his hands over her body. It was a very personal dance and often done in private.

Of course, the true Kantra had to do it all with her eyes closed and scarcely dressed but it was an interesting dance and Rin had mastered it in both its forms. Now there was only one dance left to learn.

The Dance of Snow.

How that dance made her feet ache and burn and bleed, how her toes twisted from the effort and her knees almost broke under her. But she endured it.

She wanted to be a seven master, to honour her school and make Lady Mother proud.

But she had another incentive. The other students.

Every day, as she had her lessons with Mother or practiced alone outside, she would see them watching her.

To see them stared in awe as the 17 year old woman practiced a dance many didn't even begin to learn until at least 19. To watch them as they sat around her and studied each and every movement she made, every twist, turn and flick. Even when she failed, they stood amazed.

And the other students weren't the only ones to be amazed by the young master.

Once a month, on the night of a new moon, the school opened its doors and allowed some of the richest and most powerful local men to the school so they could help the Kantras in training. But it was also a way to promote rising stars like Rin. In the years that Rin was allowed to attend these dinners, many men became amazed by the young girl as she danced and talked and served them drinks. They showered her with gifts and tokens of appreciation in respect for her art. She was smart, delicate, secretive and elegant.

Many began to call her 'The Jewel of the Chien'.

Her fame and talent spread with each month and with it came more beautiful gifts and richer suitors. Rin treated them all as she should, with respect and equality but she never looked at them, no matter how they teased.

As the years went on, two things played constantly on her mind. One was her graduation which would be upon her in just three years. A long time but with her suitors growing, she had to keep it in mind. Those who chased and followed her… one day, one of them may become her Lenre. The more she progressed, the richer her Lenre would be.

Chein school may be the richest and oldest Kantra school in the world but some of its students weren't meant to be Kantras, only _learning _a dance or two were often brought by lowly merchants and traders.

Those who _mastered_ one or two and knew the others often went to headmen and local village chiefs.

Then, like Kagura five years before, those who mastered three or four dances, were brought by lords and owners of large estates.

But someone who had mastered all seven dances…

Lady Mother had told Rin a long time ago that someone who mastered all seven, or even just the Dance of Snow, were often only available to kings and emperors. They lived in a palace, showered them with gifts every day, given anything they wanted and wanting for nothing. Their Lenre never want them to leave and would do anything to keep her. A Seven Master or a Snow Master was treated like a goddess walking the earth.

And Rin was heading that way.

It was existing and terrifying.

But that was still a long way off. She still had to master Snow before then.

The other thing that played on her mind was Sesshomaru. Lady Mother still hadn't withdrew her punishment so every day, at noon, all year round, she had to leave her training, get a tray with cup and teapot, make some tea and head to where ever Sesshomaru had gone off to. Often, she found him in the gate house, keeping the outside world outside. But when he wasn't there, he was in the large garden, alone, meditating.

His hatred for Rin still burnt, his treatment of her every day growing gradually worse but Rin didn't stop and didn't give in. She gave him nothing. She didn't retaliate. She didn't insult or snap. She did her assigned task as a Kantra should.

In fact, without Sesshomaru's bitterness towards her every day, she probably wouldn't know how to deal with the teasing of her suitors. His insults gave chances to think up smart responses to give would-be-Lenre.

In a strange way, she should almost thank the demon. But she never would.

It was the middle of winter, a day made so beautiful by the fresh snow that had blanketing the world overnight. Rin was enjoying the walk as she went into the gardens with the tray. Someone had seen the inuyoukai enter with his shamisen and now she was trying to find him.

One of her suitors had given her a long dark red fur coat for the winter and she had it wrapped around her thick fine clothes and her hair was tied up with a green jade comb from another suitor. She felt a little overdressed for Sesshomaru but she was warm. Slowly, the sound of the simple string instrument filled the air as she walked.

She held in a huff as she saw him. _Typical of that dog. He knew I was coming so he sat in the hardest place for me to reach. _She sighed out loud, the breath hanging around her face before vanishing as she walked forward. The dog was sat on the top of a large rock feature, leg crossed so he could play but with nowhere around him where Rin could pour the tea. She'd have to sit in the snow.

She put on a soft smile as her eyes lowered. As a master, Rin knew each song by heart and which dance would go with it. The music drifting in the air was slow and elegant. _A song of fire? Interesting choice Sesshomaru. _She knelt at the bottom of the rocks in the snow, only slightly noticing a sudden change in speed of his music. "Good afternoon, my lord Sesshomaru."

"Humm." He said, striking a higher cord and continuing.

"What an interesting…"

"Shut up Rat. Get on with your task."

Rin smiled as she began to pour half the tea into the cup. "Why of course Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sure in this cold weather you'd need something warm."

"I'm a demon; I have no need of fancy cloaks to keep warm."

"But everyone needs something to keep warm with."

He stopped playing and growled a little. "Don't try your hints at me _girl_."

"I was only making an observation." Rin kept her eyes down and narrow as she held up the cup towards him. "It's a pleasure serving you my lord."

The demon snatched the cup and began to drink but stopped… and slowed down. He'd take his time today. One, he wanted to keep the girl knelt in the snow as long as he could and two, his hands were numb and cold from playing.

He took three small sips then lowered the cup, looking out to the snow as his fingers warmed up. It was white and glowing in the sun. It looked so peaceful. And in the silence that had fallen since he stopped playing, it became even more beautiful.

The only thing that spoilt it was the smell of the rat beside him.

He took another sip, allowing the hot liquid to roll down his throat. His eyes drifted to the girl as she sat next to him, keeping still and trying not to shiver even in her thick clothes.

A grin crossed his lips as he took another mouthful of tea. Right now, she was his slave. He could order her to strip naked and dance in the snow for him if he wanted. He could ruin her life. He could ruin the prospect she had. She was valuable but not irreplaceable.

What about this girl was so desirable and perfect that his mother would put all their hopes on her? Her bill to the school ran into the millions. She was spoilt rotten.

No Kantra was worth this. No _human_ was ever worth this.

He took another mouthful and finished the drink but the residue at the bottom. He grinned inwardly and tipped the cup over on top of the girl's head. She shuddered as the burning liquid hit her head and hands, running down her neck and under her coat.

He huffed. He'd expected a reaction. But she just sat there. _I'll have to try harder tomorrow._

Dropping the cup to the snow, he sighed, picking up his shamisen. "Go."

Rin bit her lip as the hot water ran down her neck, scolding her skin. She sighed out loud, reaching over and picking up his cup and putting it on the tray. She stood and turned the other way. "Warugaki."

He looked up as she walked away, speaking his own tongue. He continued playing as he watched her when his claw caught on one of the strings, pulling it too hard and snapping it with a painful sound. "Chikushō!"

Rin blinked and turned back. She didn't know much of the demon language but she knew curse words when she heard them. "What happened?"

"Dam string." He said, discarding the long necked instrument to the snow and looking at his hand.

Putting the tray quickly on the floor, Rin walked back. Even her human nose could pick up blood when she smelt it. She headed back to the rock, standing across from him as he looked at the blood on his hand.

With a sigh and took hold of his hand in hers, turning it face her. Across his middle finger was a long shallow line of blood, the liquid dripping slowly to the snow.

She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly you're hopeless."

Strangely, the demon remained silent.

With a deep breathe, she did what she would do when a sting snapped for one of the girls. She raised his hand to her lips and tried to suck the wound until the blood stopped, even biting the edges a little. His blood tasted very salty and slightly overpowering but she put up with it.

As her lips left it, she sighed, eyes narrow on the clean wound. "It's not that bad. I've seen worse."

He still remained silent as she let go and reached into the pocket of her coat, pulling out her handkerchief and wrapped his finger in the white cloth. As she tucked it in at the top, she sighed again. "Hopeless."

He kept silent. Rin was beginning to worry. It was not like him to be so quite. She almost looked up at him but thought better and turned where she stood. "Completely hopeless."

She froze before the words even settled in the snow as she felt the claws grabbing her skin, scraping though several layers of fabric. In shock, she looked up at him as he clutched hold of her arm.

Lost for words or actions, the woman just stared at him, wide eyed and still. She didn't even breathe.

Those eyes… the ones everyone said could send the angels and devils running for shelter. She's never seen them so close. They were… peaceful. Narrow yes but in their heart… they were amazing. They were flawless and perfect. His whole being was contained in these eyes.

He stared at her, not a single emotion in his eyes as they stared into her.

After a minute, he slowly released her arm, drawing back his claws. But he still kept her eyes locked in his. She blinked freely but he stared, not wanting to lose a second of staring at her face. His lungs called out for air and he realised he'd been holding his breath. With a slow blink, he looked away. "Go."

Blinking, Rin felt a little confused and flustered as she turned away from him and went back to the tea tray, picking it up and walking away. She swallowed for some reason and looked back at him but he just sat there, staring at his hand.

**A/N: *Gulp* I'm gonna run now. Review & Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5: Falling

Chapter 5: Falling 

Rin sighed as she approached the building with her tray. The snow had melted and left behind a layer of sludge and mud and dog Sesshomaru was in the gatehouse. Making her life difficult again. Luckily she got a heads up to his location so she'd changed into a simple shorter dress so it didn't matter if it got muddy.

She arrived at the gatehouse and knelt to open the door, stepping in and kneeling to close it. Sesshomaru was knelt on the floor by the other entrance to the gatehouse. It was only a small simple room but with a fire and its view over the valley and town was very beautiful. He was tuning his shamisen when she came in but put it to the side quickly. She bowed, lowering her eyes. "Good afternoon, my lord Sesshomaru."

He gave a soft sound. "Good afternoon, Kantra Rin."

Rin tried not to frown in confusion. He never called her Rin. _He always… calls me 'street rat'_. She put the thought to the back of her mind. _Maybe he's drunk. _She thought while pouring the tea. He had been acting funny for the last few weeks. He didn't snap and curse her as much. In fact, he hadn't said a word to her in three weeks and the first time he did… he called her by name. "I brought your tea, my lord."

"Thank you."

She narrowed her eyes. This was just too weird. He… he's being nice to her? She poured the tea and held it out to him on her palm. "It's a pleasure serving you my lord." His hand barely touched hers as he took the cup, slowly and carefully, brushing his skin against hers.

Leaning back, Rin took a deep breath, her eyes lowered and counting the moments. This was strange.

Sesshomaru took a mouthful of the drink, looking her over. His eyes lasted on her ankles and feet as they poked out under her as she knelt. Then his eyes went higher. Her calf muscle looked so smooth and soft… his hand twitched as he wanted to touch it.

He drank slowly, using the time as an excuse to look over the rest of her. He caught his mind before it began mentally undressing her. All those times he called her street rat. The times he said her smell repulsed him. The times he tormented her. They seemed so cruel.

Her smell was soft and sweet, her hair looked like black silk and her body… her body was so lean and sharp, it could break a man. But those eyes.

He held in a pleased groan. How he wanted to stare into those eyes again. To lose himself in the inelegance and grace of those pure brown orbs, to feel her eyelashes caress his skin, to feel her submit to his every will. His heart raced and he took a mouthful of tea to calm himself.

_So…_ He thought, looking over her again, as stationary as a rock. _This is why mother says she's a true Kantra. To stir such emotions… even in me. _He swallowed suddenly and looked away from her. He decided to down the cup, never mind the heat. He was too hot to care. Slowly he held out the cup as his mother had taught him. "Thank you Kantra."

Still confused, Rin took the cup and put it on the tray. "You're welcome my lord."

She moved to stand when he looked up at her. "Wait."

She twisted her head to the side slightly. "My lord?"

"Stay… a little. I… I want to play for you." He reached back to the three strings as she sat back down, the tray to one side. He swallowed and looked at his hands. Expertly he began to play, each note perfect and beautiful.

Rin closed her eyes completely and submerged herself in darkness, listening to his music. He was an expert and she felt slightly honoured to have him play just for her. The music teased her ears and wrapped around her body like a liquid, submerging her in the sounds.

_Ah, song of the water. Always one of my favourites._

The tempo of the song changed.

_Oh, my mistake… it's stone._

He changed key and continued to play.

_Umm…_

He slowed down and began to growl under his breath.

_It's amazing. Beautiful_ _but… I have no idea what dance it's for. I've never heard anything like this._

His growl grew deeper and kept breaking apart.

_Is he… singing?_

Rin felt herself swaying slightly in time with his song as he played and sang in his own way.

_This is new music. This is… this is wonderful. _

With a last flutter of his fingers, the demon stopped and Rin cracked open her eyes. She felt dizzy. As if she'd span on the spot too many times and stopped suddenly. "That… that was amazing."

"Thank you."

"Did… did you compose it?"

"Yes."

"Is it for a dance? I… I'm sorry but I couldn't name which one."

The demon put the instrument to the side with a soft twang and growled softly, deep in his being. "I suppose… it's for the Dance of Hunger."

Rin frowned and smiled. "There's no such dance… my lord." _Wow, I almost got informal with him._

There was silence for a moment then she heard the movement of fabric. "If I play it again, will you dance for me?"

With a soft sigh, Rin shook her head. _He's teasing me. Horrid old dog. Well, two can play that game. _"My lord, how can I dance for music, as beautiful as yours, when I don't know the steps? I wouldn't want to make a fool of myself before you and your music. Alas, I don't know the Dance of Hunger."

Silence fell again and Rin suddenly felt very claustrophobic, like something was looming over her. When Sesshomaru spoke again, the sound came right from her ear. "Then I will teach you."

With that, his hand was on her neck while the other grabbed her waist, pulling her forward. She squeaked and put out her hands, eyes opening wide. He caught a glance of his prize before his eyes closed, concentrating on pressing his lips against hers.

Oh she tasted so good. He'd lived for hundreds of years, eaten some of the finest foods in the world and none of them were as good as the taste of her lips. He forced her to open her mouth and his tongue rushed to explore, tasting her in even more detail.

He was vaguely aware of her hands on his chest, pushing him back but he could feel her resolve weakening with every push he gave. His hand on her neck ran upwards, into her hair, running his hands in the softness.

He felt her give in to him as her hands no longer pushed him away but pulled him in. He let her go slowly, his tongue rolling over her lips, tasting every part of her.

She began to pant like a dog, gasping for air. He must have almost suffocated her. She needed to get her breath back before he explored her mouth again. _But there is more to discover._

His hands moved to her shoulders, pushing her back steadily but quite quickly. He positioned himself to be over her, one knee between her legs as he lent over her body, his hair rolling over a shoulder while hers spread out like a halo. Once on her back, his hand went back to her hip and the other to her chin, lifting it up and to the side.

It revealed her neck and he felt so powerful. Oh this woman… the street rat. When did she turn into something so powerful she could bring a demon to his knees?

That neck…

A bead of sweat ran down the lines of her throat, slowly teasing every vain and fleck of skin it passed. He watched it then licked it up, following it back to where it began. He kissed and nibbled on her skin. As soft as he thought it would be and with the taste of honeyed fruit. His hand ran down the other side of her neck in time with his lips and he heard her moan with delight.

His body doubled in heat and he growled. Oh she sounded as good as she tasted. He bit into her skin and she gasped in pain. His growl grew and he passed it onto her by letting his vocal cords touch her skin. His hand began to tease her leg, running up her exposed calf to the knee and from there, up under her dress, resting on her bare hip, digging his claws into her tender flesh.

She gasped at his actions, calling for him to stop.

How her voice teased him. She was gasping for air, unable to control herself. He wouldn't stop, not until he had her.

He leant off her neck and looked at her face as beads of sweat coated her forehead. He growled so she heard. "Rin."

Her face twisted from pleasure to shock as she looked at him. Oh those eyes! Kantra weren't meant to look at males. She wasn't meant to look at him. Now he knew why. Oh she was so…

He growled and claimed her lips once more, pressing down with all his weight, not caring if she realised how turned on he was. She was going to be his. He wanted nothing more than to make this Kantra his.

He bit her lip and felt her whimper in pain but let out a moan himself. His highly tuned ears had picked up a sound he'd known from birth. His mother was calling. Not for him. For his prize.

_She isn't going anywhere until I'm finished._

He bit her again and she gasped, grabbing hold of him. Oh she was a perfect partner. She reacted in just the right way, every touch and tease… from him to her and from her to him. She was submissive to his power and dominating him at the same time.

He growled louder at his mother's voice as she called again, a hint of anger in her voice. He huffed as she heard her curse the child, wondering where she was. There was no way the demoness could know what he was doing; that he was taking her prized possession, the most valuable Kantra this school had seen in over three hundred years. He ran his tongue down her neck again, trying to ignore the shrill call of the demoness.

But under him, Rin gasped louder, this time with shock. "Mother."

He growled. Dam that woman. Even Rin could hear her now. "Ignore her." He ordered then went back to licking her neck, his hand tight on her hip as his other hand went over her clothes. Her flesh felt good but the silk she wore was just as delicate.

Rin wiggled suddenly. "No. No, I have to… I have to go."

He broke away from her neck and stared into her eyes. "You are not going anywhere."

She stared up at him and saw the hunger in his eyes. She swallowed. _Forgive me. _As hard and fast as she could, she lifted her knee, catching him in the crotch as it pressed against her.

He growled in pain, backing away from her and cursing her in his native tongue. Before he recovered, Rin scrambled to her feet, leaving the tea tray and ran outside the gatehouse.

She heard Sesshomaru calling for her but she ignored him, heading to the main school as fast as her legs would carry her. Panting, she followed the angry calls of her name and found the lady wandering the gardens but then stared at the human. Rin lowered her head as she came closer. "Mother."

The demoness growled and pulled her long fur tighter as she looked at the human; her head down, unable to meet her eyes. But her nose had already told her why the girl couldn't look at her. And _who_. She sighed loudly with clear disappointed, watching as the girl visibly flinched. "Look at me, Rin."

The girl's hands closed into fists and she slowly lifted her head, her eyes lowered until they met her feet and then they scanned upwards, across the demoness' body to her face and eyes. She tried to keep herself steady, to use her training to fix her nerves. The woman stared into her eyes then sighed again, this time almost understanding. "I warned you of those eyes, Rin. That someone could fall into them. And now… someone has. And they will never escape."

Rin blinked and lowered her head, understanding the meaning of her words. "Yes Mother."

"Go and get changed. There is a man here to see you. He wishes to see the Dance of Snow." She held up a hand before Rin could argue. "He knows you have not mastered it, he wishes only to see your progress. Now, go change."

With a bow, Rin turned and ran away to her room, glad the conversation was over.

"And Rin."

She froze at the voice and turned back. The eyes shot right into her soul and she felt the growl in her feet. "You are not to go near him again. We will forget this every happened. I will not let this ruin your chances."

With a swallow, Rin nodded and went to get changed. Holding her head high, the demoness went to the gatehouse, following the tracks and smells and eventually sounds. She found her son sat in the shadows with his instrument, tuning it but he was clearly just fiddling. She cleared her throat softly but he kept his head away from her. He knew she was there. He just wasn't in the mood to talk to her. He was still sore and deprived.

"Sesshomaru."

He sighed loudly. "What is it mother?"

"Stand up and face me when I speak to you."

Muttering under his breath, he put the shamisen down and stood, facing her. "What?"

His mother stared at him for a while then pulled her hand out and slapped him across the face. "How dare you!"

"Why you…" he bit his tongue to stop himself, blood filling his mouth.

The demoness smelt it and stared coldly. "You better bite your tongue, you mutt! How dare you do that to Rin! If anyone found out, she would be worthless to us!"

He growled with anger and frustration. "I want her."

"She is not yours to have!" The woman snarled at him, showing her fangs to him. "That girl can do the Dance of Snow. I will not have a single black spot on her reputation. She is to be as pure as the snow she dances for! Do I make myself clear?"

The male stared at her for a while. "Understood… mother." _But not accepted. I will have Rin._

**A/N:SESSHOMARU! YOU DIRTY OLD… I MEAN! YOU… YOU… I… AH… YOU… RIN… YOU… BUT… OH FU… **


	7. Chapter 6: Worthless

Chapter 6: Worthless

Rin screamed in pain as she fell on her face. She tried to push herself up but she couldn't and looked at her ankle. Her toes were bleeding and her foot was red from all the strain.

Her mother appeared before her and looked at her foot, running her hands down it. "It's nothing serious but you should stop for a while."

Rin nodded and began pulling herself across the floor to the wall, rubbing her feet, trying to get some feeling back in them. She sighed then felt something cool wrap around her, forcing her backwards. The Lady Mother had sat behind her and wrapped an arm around her. She sighed into Rin's hair. "Do you remember when you were little? You use to sleep with me like this."

Rin smiled and leant back into her, remembering the warmth. "Yes, I remember very well. I use to fit into your arm back then."

"Now look at you. A fully grown woman." She sighed and rubbed her face into the child. "I knew when I first saw you that you were special."

"Without you, I probably would have died on the streets long ago."

"And that would have been a crime to the world."

The two giggled for a moment then Rin sighed, opening her eyes. "Mother… I… I need to talk to you."

"About Sesshomaru?"

"How did you…"

"I can smell him. He's all over you. It's been two months since… you last served him tea. And yet he still follows you, doesn't he?"

"He never leaves me alone! I… I don't speak or look at him. I try and avoid him mother, I really do. But… he always finds me, he always stares at me with this… hunger. Sometimes he even grabs hold of me. I escape but… it's getting harder."

"I understand Rin. Sesshomaru is dominating you. He won't stop until you dominate him."

"But… how?"

"You must find his weakness and crush him for it."

"Sesshomaru is unbeatable. He doesn't have a weakness."

The demon leant closer. "Ah, but he does. But it's not what you would expect."

"Tell me. Please. I need to stop him." She shook her head and looked up at the golden eyes of the demoness. "If I don't… things may get out of hand."

"Very well Rin." The Lady Mother leant closer to the girl and whispered in her ear.

Rin blushed and laughed. "Really?"

"Oh yes. It's surprising but true."

Smiling, Rin snuggled into the demoness, reliving a childhood memory. "Thank you mother. I'll use it carefully."

"Be sure you do Rin."

As the two of them fell into a silent rest, Rin thought over her new knowledge. Who'd have guess Sesshomaru would have such a weakness! Once her feet returned and she could walk on them, she changed and went out into the gardens. She'd been avoiding them for months unless she was with others. Now, she walked alone and waited. It didn't take long before he came prowling. She heard him coming and felt him grab her from behind, purring into her neck as his hands went up and around her waist.

She span on the spot and lifted her eyes just to see his face but not to make eye contact. He growled, he wanted to see her eyes. Then, she worked her arm free of him and reached up to his face. He smiled, pleased at her touch. Then he backed away, letting go and holding his nose. "Dam you girl! What was that for?"

Rin blinked as he backed off so easily. It really worked. Trying not to laugh, she lifted her head looked at the dog's feet. "Sesshomaru, this has to stop."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want no more of this. I'm a Kantra and I have to obey the rules of being such." She lowered her head a little. "I… I'm sorry I looked at you. I shouldn't have done that. But please, stop this."

"Rin…" He walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her again.

Rin glared at his chest as he began caressing her. She worked her arm free and flicked his nose again. He backed off with a yelp. "I'm serious Sesshomaru. This _has_ to stop."

"My mother taught you this, didn't see." He said, rubbing the brink of his nose.

"Yes, and I'm glad she did. I need some way to control you."

"Then just look me in the eye. I would do anything to see your eyes again."

Rin smiled at his compliment then sighed. "But I can't. You are not my Lenre."

"I would gladly become one for you."

She glanced up quickly. "I doubt you could afford me." She sighed loud and hard. "Sesshomaru… please stop this." With that, she turned and walked away from him but not before there was a loud, shocked scream that crossed the school gardens.

Rin and Sesshomaru looked up at it, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes and running off in the direction, Rin following. They made their way across the gardens as many ran the other way. Sesshomaru charged forward. "Out of the way." He called to the girls as they fled or crowded.

Rin gasped as she followed his wake. Lying on the ground was one of the girls, shaking and rocking back and forth, her clothes lying around her. Sesshomaru had already left, chasing the culprit but Rin knelt by her side, sliding out of her overcoat and putting it around the girl's shoulders. "It's alright." She looked at the human's face. She was about twelve years old and was very pretty. She struck Rin as familiar. "Ella isn't it? You helped me with my dress a few weeks ago."

Ella nodded then wrapped her arms around Rin. "I was so scared! This man… he came out of nowhere… he… he grabbed me and…" she began to cry as Rin held her tight.

"Rin." Rin looked up suddenly as the crowd parted for their Mother. She stared at Rin and the girl then at the clothes around them. Then she subtlety sniffed the air. Her eyes fell on the girl. "What did he do to you?"

Ella managed to look her in the eye and her tears fell with loud sobs. Rin comforted her but the mother had no such compassion. "I see." She sighed loudly. "What a waste. How are we ever going to make a profit off you now?"

Rin looked up at the woman with a sudden hatred. "Mother!"

"Every action, every day, you all cost this school money. In your Lenre payments, the school covers those costs. But she will never be a Kantra. She is now worthless to anyone now."

Rin stood away from the girl and stared at the demoness. "No one is ever worthless mother!"

The demoness blinked at her. "Pardon Rin?"

"I said; no one is _ever_ worthless. I don't care about this school's profits or money. Ella is a woman and she needs our help and support, not ridicule and insults. It's not as if she asked for this to happen. It could have been anyone. Including me."

The woman flinched at the prospect.

Rin let out a sigh as she knelt back down to the girl and helped her to her feet, wrapping her in the outer dress. "Now, why don't you come with me Ella? I'll see to it you get a hot bath. Then we'll tuck you into bed and you can have a nice long sleep. Alright?"

Ella nodded, tears in her eyes.

As she walked, the crowds parted and they smiled and nodded in support for Ella. Rin was right. It could have been anyone. The young girl was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. As Rin walked past the mother, the demoness grabbed her shoulder and leant close so no one else could hear. "I will speak with you later."

Rin nodded, knowing she would be punished for standing against the old Kantra but she would take it. She had spoken the truth.

As Rin saw to Ella, news of her outburst and the attack spread and so did the news that Sesshomaru had found and killed the man responsible as was within his right to as guardian of a Kantra school.

A few hours later, Rin was stood by her window, looking out at the garden and to the high wall around the school. Never before had she noticed it but now she was aware of how it protected and hid them and how grateful she was it was there.

"Rin."

Rin let out a small sigh as she turned to see Mother stood in her doorway. She bowed at the waist. "Mother."

The two stood for a while, stating at each other. Rin blinked and shifted her eyes freely over the demoness as she stood and stared at her. Finally she lifted her head. "I'm waiting."

"For me to apologise?"

"Yes."

"Well I won't." She said, with fire in her eyes. "Not this time."

The demoness narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because you were wrong. _No one_ is ever worthless." She looked to the side and out the window. "Ella has a father and three brothers. She will never be worthless to them. She will always be their daughter and sister, no matter what happened to her."

"You still have a lot to learn about the Kantra, Rin. A woman who has been taken by a man is worthless to their…."

"I wasn't talking about a Kantra!" Rin snapped. "I was talking about a living person with a soul and a life!" she looked back at the demon. "You should know that better than anyone else!"

Lady Mother narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean Rin?"

"Wasn't it you… who took a child from the streets, gave her a home and a reason to live? Who gave her food to eat and clothes to wear? Who saw in her… a flower and a jewel? Anyone else would have called that child _worthless_…" tears leaked from her eyes as she spoke. "But not you."

The demoness felt her ice cold heart beat at her words. She stared at the woman before her and opened her mouth to speak yet nothing came out. She closed her mouth and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around the child who began to cry freely and clutched hold of her dress. "Oh… oh my poor Rin." She said at last, comforting the girl. "Yes. Yes you're right. How foolish of me to forget. I'm sorry, I never should have said those things."

"I… I don't call you 'mother' because it is your title…" She sobbed, leaning back and wiping her eyes. "But because you are the closest thing to a mother I will ever have." She smiled and looked up at the demoness.

The demoness smiled down at her then wiped the last tear away. "Yes Rin. I understand now." she held her cheek and forced her head down so she could kiss the child's forehead. "I was going to punish you… but I believe remembering your past… is punishment enough." She let go and stepped away, turning towards the doorway. "I will expect to see you tomorrow for training Rin."

"I will be there… mother."

The demoness stopped in the doorway, a hand on the frame. She smiled then walked off.

The next afternoon, Rin went off to find the other inuyoukai in the school, the only male around. She had to take the risk of being near him but as she got closer to the gatehouse, she realised things were different. He was armed with a sword for once instead of his shamisen. He stood tall and even from behind looked every part the demon.

He sighed as Rin came closer. "Rin."

"Sesshomaru."

He took a moment then sighed, still with his back to her. "Three hundred and twenty nine years. That's how long it's been since someone **dared** slip past me. And in all my life, no one has ever…" he sighed again. "It's my fault what happened to… Ella."

"No, Sesshomaru… it's not."

"It is Rin. I am the only one to blame for what has happened." He shifted slightly. "No one else is responsible. I should have been on patrol. I should have seen him climbing over the wall. I should have stopped this before it happened. But I had become… addicted." He looked over his shoulder but kept his eyes away from her. "I was addicted to you, Rin. I left my post to be closer to you, to follow and fool with you." He shot his eyes away from her. "It was my fault that man got through and did what he did."

"Sesshomaru…"

"I have to remember my duty Rin. And so do you."

The woman swallowed but knew this was the response she needed. "Sesshomaru… I'm glad you understand now. But I am sorry it had to happen this way."

"As am I, Rin."

She took a moment to pick her words. "Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Goodbye, Kantra Rin."

**A/N: *Sigh* yeah. Umm… you probably hate me right now. Sorry. Review and Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7: An Apple

Chapter 7: An Apple

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm as she was thrown from the carriage, abandoning his fight and holding her tight to his body, protecting her with his own life. The robbers laughed and sneered before climbing on the cart and charging away, leaving the two alone on the road.

Rin panted in shock for a moment, eyes wide but then regained her composure. "Why did you let them get away?"

"They have what they wanted. My duty is to protect you." He let her go and stepped away, sheaving the sword. "Dresses and jewels can be replaced. You cannot."

With a deep sigh, Rin looked over the road. The bandits had ambushed them, keeping the horse still as they looted the coach. One had grabbed Rin by the arm, laughing lecherously but she'd twisted free and fallen. That was when Sesshomaru grabbed hold and kept her tight. Now they were stuck on a long dusty road in the middle of nowhere. "What are we going to do now?"

"We'll have to walk home."

Rin cringed. She'd just come from a requested performance at another school, showing all seven dances she had mastered and how a true Kantra behaved. It had left her exhausted and with her feet were killing her. Walking was not on her list of things to do.

But on the road as the sun set, she had no choice.

They set off down the road, careful not to run into the bandits again.

Rin looked over at the demon by her side. He looked so different when in his guard uniform, tight trousers and a longer shirt, his hair tired back and his chest protected by armour. Sesshomaru had been assigned as her guard for the two day trip, much to his displeasure. It had been two years since Ella had been raped and they had hardly spoken since.

They had no reason to anymore and Rin had little time to talk. She was always busy with her studies or a high paying visitor. Her suitors were growing with every new moon that past. Those who came to the school's open nights, almost all of the guests requested her presence at their table. Her gifts grew in value as the men fought each other to keep her attention on them. A Lenre owned a Kantra but she was still her own person. She had the right to leave him if she was unhappy or he mistreated her and no man wanted a Snow Kantra to leave him. That would be a complete disrespect to his name.

And the suitors were getting more and more impressive and valuable. Just five weeks ago, Lady Mother had told her to prepare for a very special visitor.

She'd knelt in the small room in her best dress as the Lady Mother opened the door with a man. He walked over to her and she bowed lower to the floor.

"Is this her?"

His voice was rough and deep but his words were curious and amazed. As were many when they first saw her; she looked too young for the reputation she had.

"It is. May I introduce, Kantra Rin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you My Lord."

"Stand up."

Rin followed his instruction and stood, looking down at his feet. He wore black silk socks and had black trousers on with gold down the edges.

She felt his hand on her cheek, running over her skin. It was normal for men to touch a Kantra this way but she still twitched a side. Still allowed and she'd learnt by trial and error that some men liked it.

This was one as he chuckled, leaning over her ear. "A little shy aren't you?"

Rin smiled softly. "I am simply chilled by your touch my lord."

He sighed into her ear and she caught the smell of rich spices and ink. _Who is this man? _

His hand went to her neck, softly running over her skin there. She didn't pull away this time. Instead she twisted her neck like a snake to lead his hand back up her throat. He huffed and let go. "She is very beautiful."

"I'm glad you approve my lord. She is the pride of this school."

"As I have heard. Her reputation doesn't do her justice." He shifted back towards her and stroked hair backwards from its ponytail. "Tell me, they say you are a master of all seven dances."

"Yes my lord."

"How long would it take you to prepare for one?"

"She could be ready in five minutes. Why? Which dance would you like her to perform?"

The man thought and let out a deep breath. "I will have the Dance of Water I think. On a hot day like this, I need it to quench my thirst. Could you do that for me Rin?"

Rin smiled at his double meaning. "I am certain I could at least dampen it my lord."

He laughed back at her. "Ah you are as smart as you are beautiful. But while you change, I will have some tea by another girl. I don't mind who."

Rin bowed her head a little. "Perhaps after I perform, I can have the honour of serving you tea my lord."

"I would like that."

With a final bow, Rin walked out the room, daring to give the man a tease of her eyes then leaving with the Lady Mother. He wore a black shirt with a gold emblem and his hair was pulled tight off his face.

Outside, she looked up at the mother who was smiling with delight. "That was excellent Rin. You have made me proud."

"But mother… who is that man?"

Her eyes lit up with prospect. "He is one of the emperor's advisors."

Rin's eyes widened. _The emperor? _"Was he sent?" _If he was sent then the emperor knows of me. Oh my…_

"He came of his own curiosity. But it is known that the emperor is looking for a new Kantra since one of his is getting old and rude."

"And he's looking… at _me_?"

"You are a Snow Kantra and a Seven Master, despite your age. And with your graduation coming up… there are many eyes on you and many kneeling at your feet. Now, get changed and come back in five minutes. I don't want to keep him waiting."

Rin sighed on the road. The advisor had spoken to her for over three hours, asked her questions and tested her knowledge of the Kantra ways. He teased her, caressed her skin, seeing how far she would let him go before rejecting him in the simplest and subtlest ways.

She sighed again on the road. A week later, a gift arrived from the emperor's palace. A long, beautiful green and white kimono with beautiful flowers embodied at the bottom and with a hair piece that matched beautifully. It was, by far, the greatest gift she had ever received.

As she sighed again, her foot slipped over a pebble and she fell forward with a gasp. Before she got close to the floor, an arm wrapped around her waist and held her into his hard, steady body. Rin tried to push herself away from her guardian but there was a pain in her feet and legs and she couldn't. She hissed in pain when her feet pressed on the ground.

Sesshomaru heard her pain. In fact, he'd smelt her blood for a while now. "You're hurt."

"I… I'm…" She squeaked in shock as he swept her feet from under her and carried her over to a tree. He put her down as softly as a feather and moved to be near her feet.

He blinked at the state they were in, the blood staining the silk of her shoes. He sighed. "You should have said if you were in pain."

Rin cringed as he began to untie the straps that held them in place. "I… I wanted to get home as fast as you do. And I'm used to it."

He didn't believe a word of it but looked down at the raw and delicate skin in his hands. Softly he pressed into the ball of her foot and ran his fingers in small circles, pressing hard on her skin.

"AHH!" She screamed, trying to pull away. "What are you doing?"

"Try and relax… this will help with the pain."

Rin narrowed her eyes as he continued to shoot pain up her leg and into her body. But then it began to numb and the pain faded away. It even left her in a state of peace. He moved to the other foot and did exactly the same thing until she was left in a tranquil, painless state. With a sigh, he put her shoes back on but left them loose. "We'll stay here tonight. No point pressing on in the dark. And you need to rest."

"What? Just… leant up against this tree?"

He stood and moved to her side, leaning on the tree. "It won't rain tonight." He sat for a while with Rin brushing against his arm. After a while, he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small round apple, holding it towards Rin. "Here, it's not much but it's all I have."

Rin frowned at the gesture. "I didn't say I was hungry."

The demon chuckled, deep and low and leant a little closer to her ear. "I don't have to be a demon to hear your stomach growling."

Blushing bright red, Rin looked away to the other side of her. "I… I… I…"

He chuckled again and pulled out a knife, cutting the apple in half and proceeding to deseed it. "Here, eat."

Rin looked at the quarter of the fruit he was holding out then took it in her finger tips and lifted it to her mouth carefully. She nibbled for a bit then began to eat properly. The demon by her side sat and continued to deseed the apple, cutting a thin slice off a piece and eating it himself. He didn't like apples but the juice wet his mouth. It had been ages since he'd had a drink but that wasn't why his mouth was so dry all of a sudden. He passed Rin another bit of apple and she ate silently. When the apple was finished, the demon threw the core away into the trees and sat, looking up at the stars.

He let out a sigh and looked over at Rin. She'd fallen asleep where she was and leant on his arm, holding the sleeve for warmth. His eyes watched her for a moment.

Back when she had looked at him, when he had become addicted to her sight, being close to her brought his blood to the boil and his mind raced with ideas of claiming her as his own. Now, after two years of not even speaking to her, he didn't feel the same.

Instead, he felt warm, a steady heat in his chest that fluttered when she was near. As he sat with her so close, watching her chest lift and fall with her breath, her hair shift in the wind or when she turned… he felt calm and pleased. He didn't growl or whine or feel any of his demonic side possess him.

Something new pressed into his mind as he sat with her.

Before, the word 'hunger' fit his feelings so neatly. He wanted to eat her, never mind the consequences. He'd have her and fill himself. But even the sweetest foods loose taste if eaten too often. That was how he felt before. He felt hungry and willing to have her until he lost interest.

But his feelings now were different. He reached over slowly and pulled a strand of hair off her face. She shifted and opened her mouth and sighed. "Ses…hom…ru."

She said his name, in her dreams. His heart quickened in pace and he felt a smile and pride at her. She was dreaming about him. He smiled a little more then dropped it, covering his mouth quickly. _Oh heaven help me. _He realised, looking back at her. _I'm in love with her._

**A/N: *runs from rabid fan girls* SSSSSHIIIITTTTTT!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Letter

Chapter 8: The Letter

The whole room burst into applause as Rin looked up and smiled at them. The Kantra all clapped and smiled and some rushed over to shake her hand, saying how beautiful her dance was and how proud they were to have seen it.

Rin, master of seven, smiled at them all and thanked them for their kind word.

Her mother walked over and put a hand on her cheek. "You are a star Rin. You're graduation is in a months' time and you will certainly gain a powerful Lenre." She took a deep breath and held it. "It will be a shame to lose you after so long."

Smiling, Rin hugged her lightly. "Don't worry mother, I will always belong here at the school."

"Yes, yes you will. Now then… stone dance?"

Rin followed her mother and sat next to her, watching a group of young girls began the Stone dance. She watched and smiled and encouraged them while across the room, Sesshomaru played, his eyes on her. He sighed under his breath.

It was torture.

More than when he had lusted for her body.

He knew he didn't want her just for a night. He wanted her forever. And not as a Lenre either, he wanted her as his mate and wife. Each day, as he saw her smile and talk and practice, his feelings grew. He had no problem admitting to himself he loved her now.

But she was oblivious.

He shifted in his place and felt a piece of paper push against his leg. _Tonight… tonight…_ _no backing out of it. Tonight. _

When the moon finally rose into the sky, Sesshomaru crept around the outside of the dorms on his normal patrol. He walked past each window carefully, shifting though the smells. He found the one he was looking for and climbed up as graceful as a bird in flight. The window was open due to the autumn heat wave and he walked in, careful not to disturb anything.

He walked over to her bed as she lay on top with just a simple silk slip on, another gift from a suitor. He looked at her, his eyes adjusted to the dark so he could see her chest it rose and fell; he could see her body shifting, her legs rubbing against each other slightly.

The air was filled with her scent and he took in in deeply then his eyes fell on her face. He wanted to shake her awake, say how he felt and ask her himself. But he felt like a coward, sneaking in her room, watching her in her most vulnerable of times.

He felt so powerless in her presence.

So, he'd said what he needed away from her.

He pulled the paper out of his pocket and looked at it, folded in half and sealed with a bit of wax. He stared and stared at it, almost wishing the words would come to his mouth. But he was silent.

_Tonight. I promised myself it would be tonight! I have to do this. I have to know. _He lifted the letter to his lips and pushed all his feelings of love into it. _Please, oh please Rin… I don't know what I'll do if you graduate and become someone else's. _He sighed softly, his breath caressing the paper then put it slowly on the side of her bed, where she would see it when she woke up.

With one last sigh, he took in the smell around her and walked to the window, climbing out quickly and vanished. Once on the ground, he looked up at the window. _Oh please Rin… _He stood for a moment longer then ran off to where he was meant to be on patrol and felt his heart beating. He wouldn't know until tomorrow and the night was going to be so long.

Carefully the letter was lifted from her bed and opened.

Long, flawless, graceful black ink stood out against the cream of the paper like a work of art.

りん

私はもはやそれを裸できません

私愛しています

私はあなたが他人の財産になって見ることができません

明日私と一緒に逃げてください

私は一日中守衛詰所で待機します

あなたが次に来ていない場合、私はお返しにあなたが私を愛していない知っている

殺生丸

Rin rolled over in her sleep, dreaming sweetly of dancing and flying. She had no idea of her visitors and of the letter. And she never would.

The Lady Mother stared at the letter and smelt her son around the room. She held in a sigh and scrunched the letter in her hand until her claws tore into her skin. With a glance at the window, she turned and walked silently away.

**A/N: *blush* hehe I'm evil aren't I? **

**I've taken you to the point of my little tease. Now you'll have to wait for the rest. **

**But on the plus side, when I update, I'll update it the end. So be patent and don't kill me.**

**Umm… by the way; if you want to know what's in that letter, copy and paste into Google translate. It should make it perfect (took forever to get right) but ignore the first line. It will say Phosphorus but it can also mean Rin. *sigh* **

**If it doesn't work, send me a message and I'll tell you ;D**


	10. Chapter 9: The Dance of Snow

Chapter 9: The Dance of Snow

Pulling the back of her shoe tight, Rin ran her hand over her foot, smoothing the fabric down. "Rin."

She looked up from the makeup table she was sat at and saw Lady Mother walk over and sit beside her. She smiled. "Mother."

"Rin." She took hold of her shoulder, careful of her claws on the near bare skin. "Today you graduate Rin. Today you find your Lenre. The garden is packed and all of them are here for _you_. I have never seen so many people for a graduation." She wrapped her arms around her back and held her close. "I am so proud of you."

"Mother…"

"You must do the Dance of Snow. You have practiced it to perfection."

"I will mother. I will make you proud."

"Indeed. Make me and this school proud Rin." She kissed her ear then leant back so she was looking into her eyes. "Rin… if you do well… if you _shine_ tonight… then I will name you as my daughter and you will inherit the school."

Rin gasped suddenly and covered her mouth in shock. "Mother."

"All this will be yours." She held the girl's face in one hand. "And I will never be prouder."

Her eyes closed as she pressed her face into the hand and smiled. Then, outside, there was a drumbeat and the curtain of her dressing room pulled back. A girl smiled at her. "Everything's ready Rin."

Rin took a deep, steading breath and looked at the demoness who smiled and nodded. Standing, Rin walked to the door and outside to a makeshift open aired corridor. The sky was cloudy but a soft white cloud and the air was filled with chatter and laughter.

She walked up a few steps to the stage and stood behind the curtains, looking out. Her heart pounded as she took another breath.

"Rin."

She turned and for a moment, caught Sesshomaru's eyes. He was smiling, soft and sadly at her. "Sesshomaru." She whispered back.

He stood for a moment then reached up the stage and held her hand. "Good luck."

Rin squeezed back then slid away from him and looked at the curtains. Her head lowered and she waved to the side.

The curtain was pulled back and everyone fell silent.

She stepped forward slowly and carefully, eyes to the polished wooden floor of the stage. She could feel the eyes and hear their whispers.

She let out a breath as the music began; her own choice of music for graduation. In time with the first true beat, she lifted her hands to the side twisted her wrists in small delicate circles, steadily bringing them in towards her body until they were flat on her stomach. Then she shifted her weight from side to side, using the movement to separate her feet so they were apart, pointing her toes in doing so.

When she went back to the left, she pushed up and stood on her toe for a moment then stepped forward onto her right. Her hands lifted to the sides for balance then pulled back in as she stepped backwards onto her other foot, lifting her head up to the sky, hand reaching to the clouds.

The music grew a little stronger as she stepped backwards lifted her leg to the side with her hands above her, standing on her toe for a moment then coming back and hugging her stomach. She swayed then stepped out again, hands raised then slowly coming down, standing on her toe for longer this time.

Her leg burnt from the position but she stepped back and lifted the same leg high, her hands reaching out towards it and the crowds. She moved her head down to press on her chest and span on the spot, her saffron sleeves on the white and silver dress fanning out around her body while the skirt lifted up to her thigh.

Her heart jumped as the music grew again. She peeped at the stage, judging how much distance she had. Then she stepped forward several times quickly and jumped forward, landing on her right foot without her hands out for balance.

She span in place and bent at the waist, hands reaching for her feet.

With a build of music, she stood on both toes at the moment, hands twisting and floating in the air, drifting down to her side as she bent her knees.

Everyone sat, amazed, jaws open by her dance.

Then they gasped and moaned in disappointment.

Rin clamped her mouth shut as she pushed herself up off the floor, pain shooting up her left leg from her ankle. She'd slipped and twisted it painfully.

She could already hear the muttering and talking. To slip at graduation… it would ruin her. _No… no I won't… I won't let this happen!_

With all her strength, she pushed herself up off the floor, ignoring the pain. The music had stopped as she fell out of pure shock but she gave them a nod. "Play." She whispered and lifted her hands in the last position she held.

The muttering slowed and silence resumed as she began to dance again. She danced on her right foot, jumping to avoid her injury, her hands moving as gracefully as she could manage. Her eyes twisted shut with pain and her make up ran as sweat ran down her face but she continued.

She even managed a graceful leap in her agony.

Whispers ran in the crowd.

She felt on the edge of collapse as she stood alone on her left foot, lifting her right behind her. She could feel her legs and arms were trembling but too determined to give up, she continued.

Then, she felt something strange.

Something soft and cold landed on her bare arm but it soon vanished.

No… it **melted.**

Rin tried not to gasp or open her eyes as the snow began to fall. It made every one gasp in shock and look up at the sky, holding out their hands to touch the falling snow. Then they looked back at the dancer as she continued, her face a pure mask of pain and it was clear by how red it was that her leg was seriously hurt.

Yet she carried on.

She danced just as gracefully as before. Her hands moved, hardly disturbing the snow around her. It moved with her. She span and a small funnel of snow formed around her body, clinging to her dress and hair and body. She was dancing with the snow… for the snow… and the snow was dancing with her.

At last the song fell to its natural finish. Silence filled the void. They couldn't clap. They couldn't cheer or speak. They just sat as the snow fell and hung in her hair.

Finally someone took a deep breath and everyone began to clap and cheer and call out to her. The dancer bowed, keeping weight off her leg before limping back behind the curtains, the cheers still following her.

Out front, the shamisen player quickly stood and hurried backstage. He found Rin leaning on the wall, tears flowing down her face and ruining her make up. "Rin…" he pushed past the others and grabbed hold of her, letting her lean on him. "Rin, it's alright. We'll get you some help."

"Rin…" Lady Mother said, pushing her son away. "That was incredible. You danced for the snow and the snow came. Oh Rin, you are going to be incredible!"

Rin managed to look at her. "Thank… you mother."

"Now, I want you to get changed as quickly as you can and join me on the balcony up there. Do you hear me?"

"No mother." Sesshomaru snapped, taking grabbing hold of Rin. "She needs to rest and have that leg seen too."

"Sesshomaru, this is not up for debate. Rin will go and she will stand and meet her suitors before bidding begins."

"Mother if she stands for too long on that foot, who knows what damage could be done to her foot. She needs a doctor!"

His mother rolled her shoulders and looked away from him. "It will show her commitment if she goes as she is. I want her makeup removed and her up there, AT ONCE."

Sesshomaru held her a little tighter but his mother growled and grabbed hold of Rin's arm, dragging her away from him and into the building that over looked the garden and the stage. She pushed and pulled the crying Rin up the stairs into a small but very decorative room with pillows and an area for dancing and another for pouring tea. There was a small balcony by the wall but the Mother pushed Rin roughly into the wall, grabbing her chin and making her look her in the eye. "Now listen here; the men need to see you. They need to remember what they are bidding for. You will stand with your head high and your neck exposed."

"But mother…"

"Never mind your leg!" The demoness hissed. "You will do as I say!"

Rin shook her head, fresh painful tears rolling down her face. "I… I can't."

"You can and you will." She turned her around and pushed her onto the balcony. She could hear the gasps of joy from below but the mother carefully and delicately, lifted her head up to the sky, leaning on her ear. "If you must, hold the banister."

Rin slid her hands on the railing but it was useless from the pain. She began to cry again, the tears rolling down her cheeks and landing in the falling snow.

Her mother huffed then stepped away. "Do not even think about moving."

As the tears rolled down her face, Rin kept her neck stretched to the sky, straining it with every sharp intake she took for her tears.

She could hear the men below, talking about her. She felt the snow falling on her face and its coolness took away some of the pain in her body but not all of it. She was still crying when her mother returned with a man.

He asked why she was crying but her mother said it was tears of happiness.

He presented a gift and left.

It went on like that for over an hour. The pain Rin was enduring was immeasurable. She wanted to sit down, to take some strain off her body. She was going to collapse if this went on much longer.

Lady Mother held her shoulder softly. "I am going to see who has won the bidding and return with your new Lenre. Stay where you are."

Rin sobbed silently but nodded, head still lifted to the sky. She was beginning to feel dizzy in the cold. Her tears were gone, too painful to shed anymore. Her legs shook. She was going to fall. Her hands closed on the railing as she prepared for her knees to give.

Then, she felt something behind her and carefully on her arms, lifting her slightly from the ground and releasing the pain. She sighed in relief as her head pressed against something hard. A heartbeat pressed into her body.

"Sesshomaru." She realised.

The inuyoukai nodded as he held her. "Just relax Rin. I've got you."

She sniffed as his hands rested on her arms, taking the strain of her body. She felt like floating in his grasp. Her eyes drifted closed as she leant on him. "Sesshomaru…."

"Rin, this is the last chance I will have to be near you. I have to say this. I love you. Even if you don't return my feelings… I will always love you. No matter where you go or who becomes your Lenre… I want you to always remember the dance we shared. That one moment… where everything in my life was perfect."

"Sesshomaru." She sobbed and reached out to his hand as it rested on her. "I… I love you too." She lowered her head into him, turning it to the side. "And now… I'm to be taken from you."

"Rin…" he whispered, leaning closer. "If… if you love me… then why didn't you come and run away with me? I waited in the gatehouse all day and night."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I asked you to run away with me. To just… leave. We could have had a life together. I would have done anything for you."

"But… when did you ask me?"

"In the letter. I left it on your bed weeks ago."

"I… I never got a letter." She turned her head to face him as much as she could. "If I had… we wouldn't be here."

His eyes widened as her words but before he could say another, he felt the aura of his mother as it radiated with anger. He swallowed and let go of Rin who almost collapsed. He managed to hold her up and look at his mother. "She needed my help." He explained.

His mother turned her head to the side slightly. "She is not our reasonability anymore." She held her hand out to the man beside her. "This man is to take her to her new home."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. This man was not her Lenre, he was a messenger. So she'd been brought by someone with money and power. Who couldn't be bothered to come and see him herself. "Who?" he asked as last.

His mother's smile showed her fangs. "The emperor."

Both Rin and Sesshomaru gasped at this. "The… the emperor?"

"Yes Rin. For more than 83 million, more than I have ever known or imagined. You are to leave at once. Your belongings will be sent later but for now… you will leave at once."

The man stepped forward and held out his arm. "Here my dear, let me help you. I saw you fall, you must be in agony." His eyes lifted kindly to Sesshomaru. "I will take care of her from here."

The dog demon wanted to pull the man's head off with his bare hands but he knew he couldn't. He was powerless to stop as the woman he loved was taken from his arms and helped out of the room. He let out a desperate whine as she vanished from his sight.

_I'll never see her again. _

His eyes turned to his mother who was grinning, proud and victorious. "I hope you are glad mother. You just sold my only chance at happiness."

"Happiness Sesshomaru? What ever happened to Street Rat?"

"You knew didn't you? You knew about the letter."

"Of course I knew. I could see it in your face. You wished to run away with her. Ruin everything I have worked for. Well… my boy… she belongs to the emperor. Feel free to steal her away but there will be nowhere safe for you if you do." She put a hand over his heart. "These feelings will soon fade. You will forget her."

"Never. And I will never forgive you for this."

"I can live with that."

**A/N: OMG! LADY MOTHER IS A BITCH! And I mean that in more than one way! I mean, yeah, she's a female dog but she's also a bitch! That was cold and cruel and… *cries* **


	11. Chapter 10: Angel

Chapter 10: Angel

"So… this is my new Kantra?"

Rin flinched at the voice as it entered the room after such a long silence. It was soft and smooth and warm but strong and powerful.

"Yes your highness."

"The Seven Master." He walked towards her and held her chin gently, lifting her head towards him. "She's very young."

"Only twenty one sire."

"And a master of Seven? That is impressive."

Rin gave a small smile. "Thank you sire."

He let go of her quickly. "What a sweet voice."

"It's an honour to meet you, Lenre."

He gave a long deep hopeless sigh. "So… soft." He gave a laugh and turned away. "I like her already and she's hardly moved or said a word! You have done well. I'm pleased."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Now… leave us."

There was silence for a moment then something moved back to the woman, running fingers slowly up her neck then face when it stopped at her eyes. He spoke softly and words of tradition. "I am your Lenre. I am your master and your slave. I am the first look upon your eyes. I wish to see them now, my Kantra."

Rin nodded her head as the words whispered to her ear. She took a small breath and slowly opened her eyes, looking over at the man before her. She blinked, taking in his face as he took in hers. His hair was sandy blonde short with a side parted fringe, his eyes were wide and light blue that shone like the sky. His face was smooth and angled slightly while his nose was a little crooked but blended in with his face perfectly. His mouth was open a bit as he stared at her in shock.

He looked young and handsome.

_Maybe he'll be a good Lenre._

His breath covered her face and she smelt a soft perfume from him. "My, you are beautiful." He staggered backwards to one of the few chairs in the room and almost collapsed into it. "I… I have never anything as… breath-taking as you." he sat for a moment, smiling, staring at her and trying to get his breath back. Rin had honestly taken his breath away. He held out his hand to her and she walked over. He was wearing a long white shirt and black pants but she could tell he was lean and healthy and fit. In more ways than one.

She took his hand and knelt at his side, still looking at his every movement as he watched hers.

"Tell me… what is your name?"

Rin swallowed her dry throat and looked at him. "My name is Rin your highness but it is well within your right to name me whatever you wish."

He closed his eyes in delight. "Oh your voice is like angels!" he opened them and looked at her with curiosity. "Rin you say? What a strange name."

"I have been told before sire. But it is your right to change it."

"I will use Rin and if I don't, I will change your name."

"As you wish."

"Now, tell me, is it true you are a Seven Master?"

"Yes sire."

"At such a young age?"

"My mother took me in as a child, I use to live on the street. She found me one day and gave me a home." She smiled at the memory. "She saved my life." Her smile vanished at the thought of the demoness as she made her go through such horrid pain. It had been two weeks and her leg was healed but it still hurt. _How could the woman I called mother do that to me?_

The emperor sighed and drew her attention. "I've decided. I don't like your name."

"Oh."

"I'm going to change it. But I want your name to fit you perfectly."

"Then, what name do you wish to give me, your highness?"

He sat, staring at her, thinking then reaching out and taking hold of the clip that held her hair in place. He released it and her hair fell down her shoulders. He ran his finger through it, smiling at her soft expression. "How beautiful." Rin knelt at his side for a while as he looked at her, running his hand over her hair and neck. After about three minutes of his soft caress, he sighed again. "Angel."

It had been so long since he spoke, Rin had almost fallen asleep. "Sorry?"

"You're name. From now on… it is Angel."

Her eyes blinked at the word and smiled, lowering her head in a bow. "Such a name. You flatter me."

"Your beauty is like nothing on earth. You have fallen from heaven to be by my side. You are an angel and so I shall call you." He stood, holding his hand out so to help her up. "You are my new favourite, Angel. But alas I have no time today to give you the attention you deserve."

"You have given me more than I am worth your highness."

He smiled at her humble nature and held her hand tighter. "Come, I will take you to your new home and introduce you to the others."

The emperor pulled the door to the side and stepped into the large square room with music and chatter and laughter from within. They gasped and fell silent as he entered.

"Your majesty."

"Your majesty."

"Your majesty."

Four women stood and bowed to him. He smiled and held his hand to the side. "Ladies, may I introduce my newest Kantra. This is Angel."

One of the girls nodded and blinked. "It's a delight to meet you Angel."

"And you."

The emperor sighed then looked at the woman on her left. "Angel, I leave you in their care. I must return to my duties." He lifted her hand and kissed the back, leaving quickly. The other girls stood for a moment then looked at the new comer.

There was a demoness lying on some large pillows, her hair a golden red with strikes of blue in it, her clothes flashy and beautiful.

Then there was a brunette human, the oldest of the group but with a kind face.

Next to her was a young girl with a long dress on and her black hair tied up tight. Rin couldn't help but notice the way she sat, with her left leg extended and a walking stick by her side.

Then there was a girl about her age with short brown hair and bit green eyes.

The oldest broke the silence with a sigh. "Well, Angel."

"What a name." The demoness laughed, jumping to her feet and stepping over to Rin. "Why on earth did your mother call you that?"

"The emperor gave me my name." Angel said, staring at the demoness.

"Did he now?" The girl with the stick said. "How strange. He doesn't normally change our names."

"What were you before?"

"Rin."

The woman scrunched her nose. "Well, that would make sense. Not a nice name."

"Who are you then?"

"Me? I'm Aimi. I'm a three master but my conversation skills are impeachable. I'm also fluent in five languages so the emperor often calls me when he has dignitaries from other countries. I can insult and compliant a man ten ways in three words."

The girl with the stick lifted her hand. "I'm Haru. I was a master of five, including Snow but…" she looked at her extended leg. "I fell and broke my leg. I can't dance anymore. But I still have some use. I'm a kagurabue, otsuzumi and shamisen player."

Rin moved her smiling face to the last girl but she just shifted and avoided her eyes. Aimi smiled and sighed. "That's Hibiki. She's deaf and mute."

"And she's a Kantra?"

"Yes. Only a master of two but…"

"That's amazing."

"Indeed."

The demoness laughed from her pillows. "And I am Etsuko. I'm a master of six." She swaggered over to Rin. "And I'm the emperor's favourite. So keep out of my way."

Rin narrowed her eyes but Haru laughed softly. "Oh? Don't you know Etsuko? The reason Angel is here is because she is your replacement."

"HA! The emperor would never replace me. You humans come and go here. I have seen more of you than I have dresses. And you all end the same way." Her eyes shot to Angel. "So what are you? A master of… five?"

"Seven."

"What?"

Rin allowed herself a grin at her shock. "And the daughter of Chein."

"Then…" Aimi said, blinking. "You're… you're _the_ Rin. The Jewel of Chein. I've heard rumours about you. I never thought I would meet you."

The red haired demoness laughed but it was hollow and with a strike of fear in it. "So what? The emperor would _never_ get rid of me."

The emperor almost purred as Rin entered the room, her eyes lowered and her dress beautiful and long. "Ah, Angel." He was about to run over to her when he remembered he wasn't alone so clapped his hands a few times. The others of the room all walked out quickly, leaving them alone. Climbing out of his chair, he walked over to her and held her shoulders. "How are you today?"

"Very well sire, the others are so kind to me and the palace is a wonderful place to live. I'm truly honoured to be here."

"Yes." He sighed and ran his hand down her neck. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Thank you sire."

"Don't."

"Sire?"

"Don't call me that." He lifted her head to her chin so her eyes met his. "Don't call me sire."

"Highness?"

"Or that. Or majesty or any other title. Call me Zen. My name."

With a blink, she looked away. "I… I couldn't possible."

"I wish for you to call me that."

Biting her lip, the woman lifted her head. "Very well… Zen."

He let out a proud sigh and leant into her, running his lips along the curves of her neck. "Say it again."

Rin held in a pleased moan. "Zen."

"Again."

"Zen." Her voice was little more than a whisper as he leant back and stared at her.

Then his lips pressed against hers softly. His hand went to her neck while the other twisted in some of her hair. Her hands held his back, closing around his clothes. He leant away and sighed, keeping his arms tight on her. "My angel."

"Your… I mean… _Zen_."

"Rin… tonight, when the sun sets… will you dance _with_ me?"

She swallowed suddenly. "You mean… the Dance of Life?"

"Yes. I have yet to see you perform that dance. I have never requested to dance it with a Kantra before. So you will dance for me?"

"Zen… I… I…"

"Please Angel, dance with me."

Rin thought for a moment. She couldn't refuse him and… she had to admit a slight attraction towards the hopeless young emperor. He was sweet and kind, sending her gifts every day and asking her to stay by his side as he walked in the palace gardens. She smiled and nodded. "Very well… Zen."

"Good. I will await it… with bated breath."

With a little more of a smile, Rin leant into his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I shall go and prepare."

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek and stepped away from her. "I will wait in my room at sunset."

Rin nodded and pushed away from him, leaving slowly and going back to the building the Kantra lived in. Haru was sat in her normal corner of the living room, her bad leg extended as she played the flute. She looked up and stopped. "Angel? Back so soon?"

"He only wanted to ask me to dance later."

"Oh? What should I practice?"

"I… I don't think you'll be asked to perform… he wants me to do the Dance of… of… of _Life_." She said with a blush. The other woman blushed as well. Quickly, Angel went to her side and knelt down. "Haru… tell me. The emperor… does he…" she trailed off, blushing even deeper.

Haru swallowed and looked at her hands. "Does he sleep with us?"

"Yes."

"I… I've never known him to ask us. He never asks for the Dance of Life apart from at serious parties. He has _never_ asked for it in private before."

"So… he won't do anything?"

The woman looked up at her. "Angel… how many times does he call on you? As good as every day… sometimes two or three times a day… he sends for you, gives you gifts… he's never treated any of us like that. In fact, since you arrived, we are never called on unless he has guests."

"You mean…"

"I think he has stronger feeling for you than simply as your Lenre."

Rin blushed even more, feeling it move to her ears. "What should I do? He wants me to do the Dance of Life with him at sunset."

"Well…" she put the flute down and shifted her leg slightly. "Well… you can do the dance. You've master of it. It shouldn't matter who it is with. But… just remember… it's within your right to refuse him sex. After all Kantra are **not** whores. It's your choice."

Swallowing, Rin didn't know what to say. She thanked the other Kantra and stood, walking away to her room in the building, undressing and washing herself down. The sun was falling in the sky and her heart was yet to calm down. She knew what would happen. She knew he would ask. What could she do? What _should_ she do?

She got herself dressed in the traditional silk dress with its red neck tie and black short skirt, hardly covering her body. Looking at herself in the mirror, she pulled another dress up over herself to travel in and went downstairs.

There she found the three remaining Kantra waiting for her. They smiled and hugged her as a group. "It'll be alright Angel. We're here if things go wrong."

"He's your Lenre. But remember you are a Seven Master Kantra. The power is in your hands."

She took a breath and nodded. "Thank you." She leant back and headed outside in the setting sunlight. She kept her head down and walked careful so that her dress didn't reveal how little she had on underneath. She went to the emperor's room and knocked, kneeling outside.

"Angel… come in."

She opened the door and walked inside, looking at the emperor as he stood in the open room. She tried not to look at the neat pile of sheets and pillows behind him and that he was topless and bowed. He let out that hopeless sigh and walked over, reaching out to her chin, lifting it softly to his gaze. "Angel."

"Zen."

His hands ran to her dress, pushing it to the sides until it slid off her skin and revealed her bare shoulders and the red and black dress. He said nothing but his hands rolled on her shoulder and down her arm. He took a breath and held out his hand. "Come, dance with me."

She took his hand, her eyes unable to meet his. She felt so nervous. He stood before her and let go of her hand. Closing her eyes, she felt the beat of her heart, the base of the Dance of Life and lifted out her hand. The emperor took her hand and pulled her close to his body. She span so her back was to him and his hands went to her sides.

She twisted and span, graceful and beautiful around him, allowing him to touch her over the skin. He ran up her stomach and over her chest. She pulled away and held his hand as she teased him to follow her.

When he was behind her, running his nose into her hair, he spoke. "Open your eyes." The Kantra did as he asked but kept her eyes away from him. His lips ran down her neck as his hands explored her body. "Angel…"

"Zen?"

He took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder to a mirror across from them. He looked at her, stood before him, hardly dressed and as beautiful as the name he gave her. He had to ask. "Angel… will you give me your body?"

She twitched in his arms. "I… I… I'm…"

"Please. I… I have never felt this way about anyone. I want to be closer… nearer… more to you. You're the air I breathe for. I… I ask… for your body so I can give mine to you. Please."

"I… I don't…"

"Angel…." Zen kissed her neck and held her tighter. "I am the most powerful man in the world… and yet… you have me at your feet. You… you are…" He sighed and kissed her shoulder, running his hands down on her sweet body. "You are… my Angel."

Her eyes closed at his touch and thought over his wish. "I… I will give myself to you."

At the words, he twitched and squeezed her. "Thank you." With one more kiss of her skin, he let go, stepping around to face her and noticed the tears in her eyes. He smiled and laughed a little. "Don't worry." He held her cheek and leant over to kiss her. "I'll be gentle."

The tears leaked as he led her to the bed, lying her down and pulled her close. He kept his word and was remarkably kind and soft for her, stopping when it hurt or she needed to rest. She ended up falling asleep in his arms and holding him tight until morning when a servant came to prepare him for the day.

Later that same day, Angel and the other Kantra were with the Emperor as he entertained a few visiting dignitaries. Angel remained at his side the whole time so he could whisper and caress her, teasing her every moment he could. She giggled and responded to his touch in a positive way.

After a while, when she was comfortable, he asked if she was alright and she said she hurt.

Zen chuckled lightly and held her hand in a comfort. "Don't worry, it will get easier."

Rin blushed. He was already thinking about it again? Her blush deepen when there was a new arrival to the room. A powerful presence pressed over the room, suffocating the joy out of it. "Oh…" Came a cold hissed female voice. "Don't let me interrupt your fun _**dear**_."

Zen closed his eyes and lent away from Angel's neck as he kissed it, turning to a light blue haired demoness as she walked over to him. "Naoko."

"Zen." She said, kneeling down and reaching out for his drink, taking a long sip.

Rin tried not to react. The woman was not at all attractive. Her nose was more like a snake's than a human's and her hands were covered with scales. She held in a smile. _No wonder he has __**four**__ Kantra. He needs them if he has to sleep next to __**that **__every night._

The empress put the cup down and Rin reached out to refill it when Zen grabbed her hand. "Don't bother Angel. She's leaving."

The snake demon turned her eyes to Angel, the slits of them narrowing with disgust. "So… you are the Angel that has taken my husband from me."

Rin looked away from her eyes. "Your highness."

"I heard about last night." She laughed and looked at Zen. "Was she good? Did she satisfy you?"

"You will not speak to me in such a manor, you filthy snake!" he stood where he was and stared down at her. "Leave at once. Return to you rooms until I have need of you."

Naoko stared at him then stood, twisting her neck like a snake. "At least we still hate each other." She hissed something in demon that made Rin's eyes widened in shock.

And from the look on Zen's face, he understood it too. As she stormed out of the room, he sat back down and nodded politely to his visitors. "Apologies. I'm sorry you had to listen to that. Please, continue."

The room began to whisper again and he knelt back down, Angel putting a hand on his, smiling with sympathy. He smiled back but a little sheepish. "You… understood that, didn't you?"

"I got the important part." She tried not to blush.

The emperor suddenly wiggled, protecting the threatened area of his anatomy.

**A/N: I'm sorry but Story lady is not here right now. She's in hiding from the Rin/Sesshomaru fan girls who are calling for her blood. Please leave a message after the beep.**

***beep***


	12. Chapter 11: The Greatest Kantra

Chapter 11: The Greatest Kantra

Rin sighed as she leant on Zen's chest, her eyes closed in the bliss he brought to her body. "Zen?"

"What is it Angel?"

"I… I was wondering…"

"What? You know I would give you anything you wish for. Anything in the world."

She opened her eyes and sat up, holding the bed sheet over her chest. "When was the last time I danced for you?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Last night of course." His hand reached up to her chest, pulling the fabric down a little.

Angel refused him and held it tight. "No, I mean _really_ danced. I'm a Kantra… I _live_ to dance."

Over the last three years, Zen had given her the world. He had sworn his love to her over and over again. He practically named her his Mistress a few weeks ago. He'd dismissed the other Kantra as he had no need for them. Angel was all he wanted. He had poems and songs composed about her, erected statues in her honour and dresses made especially for her. He gave her everything but the one thing her heart craved. A chance to dance.

With a sigh, he reached up and held her face. "You wish to dance?"

"Yes. Please. I… I don't ask things of you…"

"You never ask _anything_ of me Angel. If you want to dance, then I will hold a dinner in your name. I will invite the greatest names and the most powerful people there are just to see you dance. It will be a dinner to remember. Never to be forgotten. Would that make you happy?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Yes it would."

"Then I will begin preparing it today." He held her shoulder and pulled her back to his chest. "Oh my Angel. Ask of me and I will give it to you."

"Thank you… Zen, but I have everything I could ask for."

He smiled and rubbed a hand slowly down her back. "I love you Angel."

Angel remained silent.

"Oh Angel…" The empress hissed as she came over to her as she spoke with some important dignitaries, Zen by her side. "I hope you don't mind Zen but I invited a special guest to this party of yours."

"Naoko." Zen snapped back. "_You_ are not invited to this."

"I know. But I thought your little star would like to see someone special."

"It's an honour to be here your highness."

Angel opened her eyes to the floor and looked up. A woman in a light blue kimono with a fur over her shoulders and silver hair tied up in two ponytails met her eyes with a smile. Out of control of her actions, Rin ran forward and wrapped her arms around her. "Mother!"

"It's so good to see you again."

"Oh mother…" Rin rubbed her head into her shoulder, hugging her as the demoness hugged her back.

"I'm proud of you, daughter." She leant a little closer to her ear. "I can smell him on you… he's obviously pleased with you. No wonder his payments have been so great."

Rin bit her lip and stepped back, looking at her golden eyes but then stepped back. "I… I…" she bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. _Of course… I'm just a source of income to her._

A cough behind the woman drew Rin's attention and she looked to see a man behind his mother. Her eyes narrowed and lowered just before he stepped over. _What's Sesshomaru doing here? It's been over three years! _

"It… it's an honour to see you again Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin."

Zen shook his head as he put his arm around the woman. "Actually, that's not her name anymore. It's Angel." He smiled and leant over, kissing her cheek gently.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance but his mother elbowed him and he stopped. "What a lovely name your highness."

"Yes, it is, isn't it Lady? Now, come Angel, there is someone I want you to meet."

As Zen lead her away, Rin looked back at her mother and brother, her eyes catching Sesshomaru's just before he looked away and closed his eyes.

_I've missed you too Sesshomaru._

As Rin had said, dancing made her feel alive and a true Kantra again. She performed beautifully and shocked everyone able to watch. At the final performance, the emperor walked over to her on stage, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her lips. "Angel you were amazing. I am the luckiest man there is. You really are the Greatest Kantra in the world."

"Thank you… Zen." She whispered to him, holding tight and well aware Sesshomaru was sat watching them. _I don't know why I'm bothered. There's nothing between us. He was just…_

The rest of the dinner passed steadily with Angel at Zen's side, talking and serving him.

_God, Sesshomaru, stop looking at me! I don't have to look up to know he's staring at me._

The dinner went on until long into the night when everyone grew tired and were escorted to their rooms. Angel retreated to her building and sighed as she changed and prepared for bed. But then the door opened and shut behind her. She stood still until her visitor walked over to her and put his arms around her, head resting on her shoulder.

The smell gave him away.

"Zen."

"Angel."

She sighed as his hands went up her body. "Not tonight Zen. I'm tired."

"Angel… I'm tired too. But seeing you dance… so beautifully… but for all those men? I just want to remember that you are mine." His hand slipped under her clothes and began caressing her. "I won't take long. I promise."

With a sigh, Angel turned and kissed him, allowing him to complete his desire. _We're not even on the bed? _She sighed into his neck. _This is beginning to get irritating. _

It didn't even take an hour before he kissed her and sighed. "I have to go back. I'm sorry Angel. I have things to do."

"It's fine." She sighed again and held his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." He shifted away from her and pulled on his clothes again and left her.

Exhausted, Rin stayed where she was, not able to move. She drifted off where she was, thinking over the emperor's words. _The Greatest Kantra? Then why do I feel… worthless? _She sighed and let her sleep take over.

"Rin… Rin wake up."

Rin twisted her face and opening her eyes, looking over in the dim candle light to see the outline of a figure knelt beside her.

He was instantly familiar. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

He gave a sigh, running his hand over her cheek. "I had to see you."

She shook her head, sitting up and holding some fabric close to her naked chest. "You should go. Now. Don't let anyone see you."

"No, Rin I need to see you. I need to speak to you." He looked at her body, observing the way she was trying to cover herself. "Are you hurt?"

"No… no I'm not. I'm fine."

The sight of her undressed and the smell of sex in the air was almost over powering but the inuyoukai held his composure. Barely. "Rin… I thought I had control over my feelings for you. That I had locked them away where they could no longer hurt me. But to see you again…" he reached out slowly and stroked her hair back in his claws. "Has brought them back. And to see you dance… it just reminded me of how much I love you."

Pulling herself away from him, Rin lowered her eyes until she couldn't see him. "Sesshomaru, please, don't talk like that. I belong to the emperor."

"No." He whispered softly, leaning over and kissing her shoulder, tasting her skin briefly. "You belong to _me_."

The warmth of his lips sent tingles down Rin's spine. She rolled her head down and tried to forget the feeling. "Please…"

"I can't live without you Rin."

Her hand closed into fists on her discarded clothes. "Stop it. Just stop it. I'm the emperor's Kantra."

"I don't care. To me, you will always be that… little girl that my mother brought home one day. The girl never afraid to look at me."

With a sigh, Rin relaxed her tense body and felt his hands running over her shoulders, his claws grazing slightly. "Sesshomaru…"

"I love you Rin." He whispered into her ear before turning her around and kissing her, forcing her to open her mouth and let their tongues dance together. Rin let out a soft moan as he held her tight, forcing her to keep still and in contact with his lips and body. He kissed her until she ran out of breath but by then she was kissing him back, not caring if she suffocated. After a while, he leant back and kissed her nose. His words escaped in a deep, longing sigh as his head rolled back. "Run away with me."

"What?"

"Run away with me." He looked into her eyes and stroked her cheek gently. "We'll leave the country, leave the empire, find somewhere the two of us can be together."

Rin shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "We'd be running from the emperor. We could never out run his power."

He dug his claws into her cheek and stared at her, cold and calm but with a passion she had never seen. "My love for you is stronger than anything he could ever do. Let him send his army, let him turn the whole world on me, I don't care." He loosened his grip and wiped a falling tear away. "I will stand to my last breath… if it means keeping you."

His words sent Rin's heart blazing. Her mind just memorised the demon before her. His face, his eyes, his marks, his beauty. His love for her was written across his face and she couldn't deny it. Slowly, she let her hands open and the fabric slip over her body, revealing it to him. Her hands went to his face and stroked his hair back. "Oh Sesshomaru." She couldn't say another word. She just kissed him and pushed him back onto the bed, undressing him quickly and proceeding to caress and tend to his aching, perfect body.

She felt him under her hands, in her mouth, over her body and deep inside her. He filled her whole body with himself and she gasped and moaned, losing herself over and over again. His claws tore into her skin and drew blood but she didn't care. She wanted this. She wanted him to be himself in her arms. To do as he pleased and be his true self.

It was clearly difficult for him to keep quiet, to stop from howling or growling too loudly but he managed to keep himself under some control.

He grew faster and stronger, pushing her harder and rougher, his claws even sharper than before. He tore into the flesh of her legs and almost shattered her hips. He let out a deep growl as Rin nearly screamed under him as she burnt from inside. Then he slowed and stopped, pulling himself away from her and rolling onto his back, panting from exertion and fatigue.

Rin curled herself up next to him, her hand on his warm, sweating chest. He looked at her then looked away, a growl trembling thought his skin. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"You. You're… _impressive_." He kept his eyes turned away and the word was hissed. "The emperor must be treating you well."

The woman realised that he was jealous and put her head on his chest, listening to his heart and breathing as they began to steady back down. "He… he says he loves me. That he would do anything for me. He even sent his other Kantra away because he has no need of them anymore."

"Do you…"

Rin looked up quickly. "No! No I don't." She put her head back on his chest, her fingers softly running over his skin. "I hardly ever dance now. Today was the first time in months. I… I feel less and less like a Kantra with each day that passes and more like a harem. He only wants my body now. And… and that… that isn't what I want. I want to dance."

His arm tightened around her. "Leave him then."

"I have no real reason. He is kind to me, he never demands of me and if I say no, he respects it. I have no real reason to leave him."

"Other than your love for me."

Rin smiled and looked up at him. "Yes… other than my love for you."

He grinned ear to ear, his fangs glowing in the candlelight as he took hold of her again and began to caress and sooth her body once more. He hated the emperor for taking her first but he was almost glad at the same time. She was so skilled that she was beyond perfect. Every movement sent ripples of bliss into them both and she wasn't afraid to change and experiment.

He held her tight and squeezed, listening and living for those pants and groans she gave. But it was those very moans and sounds that brought a silent skilled woman to their door. She peered inside and watched the two in their most intimate of moments. But the sight made her smile with a wickedness and hatred.

Empress Naoko slid silently away as the lovers continued, unaware of her presence and knowledge.

The night after the great dinner, with many of his guests down in the great hall for breakfast, Zen yawned in his private chamber, breakfast before him. He ate silently when he felt the cold and horrid feeling of his wife as she approached and sat down beside him, leaning over with her scaled hands and picking off his plate.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "I thought we agreed to stay away from each other."

"I know. We only speak when it's important." She popped the food in her mouth and began chewing. "And what I have to say… is important."

"Then say it and get out of my site." _Snakes, such fowl creatures. Why couldn't I have married a… a rabbit or fox?_

Naoko licked her fingers for a moment then shrugged. "I thought you might like to know about your Kantra."

Zen instantly brought his full attention to the woman. "Angel? Why? What's happened to her?" _If anything happened to my Angel… I don't know what I would do._

"Well… I saw her. Last night." She licked her finger a little more. "In bed with a man."

Relief filled him. The stupid woman had made a mistake. "Hhm, shows what you know. _I_ was the one to bed her last night."

"Oh?" Her eyes widened a little but she was in complete control of her face. "Is that so?"

"Yes." He felt smug, showing he had bed another instead of her. The only time he laid with the snake was his wedding night and even then he'd gone straight to his Kantras for comfort.

The snake blinked her slit eyes and licked her lips. "So… when did you have long silver hair and change into a demon?"

"What!"

"That is who I saw her with. And she looked very happy in his arms. He was growling and caressing her and…"

Zen raised his hand, ready to strike her. "Enough! Angel would never do that!" His face fell soft at the thought of his loved one. "She would never betray me."

Naoko stood and brushed down her dress. "Well then, you must show me how you change into a demon because that is what I saw with my own eyes. I'm not lying to you. I saw her."

Zen stood and thought for a moment. _Silver hair… demon… knows my Angel… male…_ "Sesshomaru. It must have been Sesshomaru." He shook his head quickly, removing the thought. "No, no she wouldn't have. She wouldn't have done this to me." His eyes hit the snake's. "You're lying."

With a smug grin, Naoko waved her hand at him, turning and walking outside. "Send for her then, see what she has to say for herself."

Zen thought for a moment. _I do not need to test Angel's love for me. She is as faithful as the air in my lungs. She is mine and mine alone. _He took a moment then walked over to the door. "Bring Angel to me." He asked a servant outside his door. Then he thought a little more. "And find Sesshomaru."

He retreated into his room, head in hands, appetite gone. He thought for a long time until he heard the familiar voice of the woman he loved. He looked up and smiled at her. She was as beautiful today as any other. Her eyes glowed with faith. She hadn't betrayed him. She couldn't. He could see it in her eyes. He stood and walked over to her, holding her by the shoulders. "Angel… Angel… tell me… are you… happy with me?"

Her eyes narrowed a little. "Zen?"

"You know I would do anything to keep you happy. I would do _anything_ for you." He grabbed her neck and kissed her quickly and roughly. "All you have to do is ask."

"I know, Zen. I know."

"Then… in return… I… I need to know…" He closed his eyes, leaning on her as her hands held him up. "Are you… loyal… to me?"

"What… why do you ask such of me?"

"Because… the empress told me… that she saw you last night… in bed with a demon." His eyes lifted to hers and sighed. "Just put my fears at rest… just tell me it's not true." _What? Angel… Angel look at me. Meet my eye and tell me. Please… please just say it._ "No." He gasped as he shook her quickly. "_**No**_… tell me it's not…. Tell me it's not true. Even if it's a lie, just tell me it's _**not true**_!"

"I won't lie to you Zen."

He let go and stepped away. He felt weak. He felt as if his heart had stopped. "You… you slept with him?" Angel nodded, her head turned away from him. "You gave him your body?" She nodded again. "Sesshomaru?" She took a moment then sighed and nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

"I have loved Sesshomaru since I was a student. We knew it could never be and put our feelings aside. But… it's not that easy."

He looked up at the ceiling, pain and sadness washing over him like a storm. "So I _wasn't_ the first to have your body? I wasn't the first… to feel the _delight_ of your soul in my hands."

She looked up and hurried to him, grabbing his shirt and holding it tight. "No, you were. Last night was the first time I was with Sesshomaru."

He stared at her, shocked and unable to think clearly. "So… was I second to look in your eyes?" Her face told him so. "Second to kiss you?" Her hands tightened as she held onto him. He felt hollow. The woman he loved… "So you were just an empty shell when you came here!"

"No." She pressed herself into him, holding him tight. "No Zen, I was your Kantra. Sesshomaru…"

As hard as he could manage, he pushed her away and grabbed her by the wrists. "STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" He shook her, gritting his teeth. "You are making me feel sick."

She stood under his grip and her face softened. "You say you want me to be happy. That you would do anything for me."

"I would."

"Then let me be with him."

"What?"

"Let… let me go. Give me your blessing to be free with the man I love."

"You… you love him?"

"With all my heart."

He let go of her and staggered backwards before and falls to his knees at her feet. "Angel… my… my Angel… the one I love more than the crown and the empire. Who I would give my whole world to." He bowed his head. "I can't. I can't let you go. That is the one thing… I can never do."

"Zen…"

He held up his hand, unable to look at her. "Please. Leave me." He found his way to his feet, shaking as he did but refusing to let her help him. "Everything… everything will be alright. I promise. I will clear everything and things will be fine. You'll see."

Rin narrowed her eyes in worry and confusion. "What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

"I told you; I'll make everything alright. Now… go to your room and wait for me. I'll come see you after this is finished."

Slowly, Angel took her leave and walked out but she stood silently by the door, listening as he went to another door and spoke with a guard. He gave an order that shocked her. "Find Sesshomaru… and kill him."

Covering her mouth, she hurried as fast as her feet and dress would allow her to the garden and found the inu as he prepared for their flight that afternoon. She ran, panting and exhausted. "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru you have to get out of here."

He looked up and grabbed hold, stopping her from tripping over. "Why? What's happened?"

"Zen." She gasped, grabbing his shirt tighter. "Zen. He knows. He knows about us. He knows about you. He's given the order to have you _killed_."

"Then we must leave now."

"No." Rin shook her head several times. "No they will follow us. We can't escape them yet. You can, if you run as a demon, you can escape now."

He held her tighter, his eyes burning with devotion. "I won't leave you."

"I'll be fine, he won't hurt me. But you have to leave." She pushed him away but his arms kept her tight. "At once."

"Never."

"Sesshomaru." She thought for a moment then lifted her eyes to his. "Listen, there was a girl here, she had nightmares so the doctor gave her something to help her sleep. I still have some. I'll slip it into his tea. That way, he can't give the order to follow you. Come back when you've found somewhere we can live and be together." Her hand cupped his cheek as she reached up and kissed him, holding him as tight as she could. She parted from him slowly, her eyes closed. "I'll wait until you return."

"Rin… I can't leave you." He whispered in desperation before leaning down and kissing her, holding her tight.

They broke apart at the sound of men approaching the gardens, shouting orders to find the demon. Rin shook her head and pushed him a little harder. "You have no choice. I don't want to risk losing you. Please, Sesshomaru, for me, run."

Sesshomaru stared at the trees that hid them then at Rin. He could fight… but she was right, there was always a risk. Quickly, he pulled her in and kissed her as hard and as roughly as he could manage before hugged her and inhaling the scent. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now please, go!"

He looked once more into her eyes then turned and fled as fast as the wind. There were shouts as people tried to follow him but they soon faded away.

Rin took a deep sigh and looked up at the spring sky then closed her eyes. _I'm a master of the snow. I called the snow and the snow came. Please… give me that power once more._

She took a deep breath and remembered the beat for the snow dance and began to swing her arms and lift her legs in time with the non-existent music. After about five minutes of the painful dance, the sky began to cloud over as the unseen forces answered her wish, moved by her devotion and dancing.

She danced, ignoring the pain as it consumed her. Somehow she slid herself out of her long thick dress until she was just in her under dress, making it much easier to move.

The air grew cold.

The hairs on her arms began to stand up.

She felt her breath hang around her.

And it snowed.

Gradually at first, but as she span on the spot, it grew faster and quicker. The gentle snowfall turned into a horrid blizzard in a matter of movements. The water of the pongs began to freeze, the ground covered with the white frozen water. She could hear the guards hunting Sesshomaru turn back, shocked by the change in weather. They turned and ran for cover while Rin danced in the storms heart, protected by a funnel of calm snow from the raging storm around her. The blizzard covered the whole of the palace and the city, growing deeper with each minute that passed.

It was beautiful to see the spring world turn back to winter but terrifying at the same time.

The woman danced and held out her hands, changing the dance in her mind so she was with her lover. She danced with him. He held her hand gently as she stood on one foot, balancing her out. He span her on the spot, holding her waist to keep her steady.

She held tight to his neck and felt his kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him before her, his golden eyes and snow white hair… he looked at her sadly and she felt tears in her eyes.

The ground at her feet was hard while the snow around her came to her knees. The blizzard was terrible and never giving.

She danced and danced for hours, eyes drifting from open to closed as the world grew colder and harsher.

_Please, protect Sesshomaru. _She begged in her dance, asking the snow she had summoned to hide him, to keep him safe, to cover his tracks and allow him to escape.

Her feet began to bleed from the effort of dancing and after hours of movement, she couldn't take it anymore. With the blizzard still sweeping around her, she fell to her knees and stopped, panting for breath. The snow continued to fall as she knelt on the blood covered ground, the only patch of clear earth in the garden.

She opened her eyes and looked up in the cold as the funnel of falling snow fell apart and the blizzard came to consume her. She shook, unable to control the snow anymore. Her arms weren't able to hold her weight and her heart broke. The storm fell silent as she collapsed into the snow, her eyes drifting shut and she fell still as a soft wind wrapped over her, blowing some of the loose snow over the body and lifting her soul up to the heavens.

Sesshomaru stopped. A snowflake drifted down in his eyes and landed on his skin before fading away. Others followed it, landing to his body with such softness and so gently… they almost felt like a fleeting kiss.

He turned on the road and looked behind him. The capital was far behind by now but he could see that it was coated in a thick layer of snow, preventing anyone from leaving or following him.

In the middle of spring… snow had fallen, coating the world in white and purity.

He looked at the snow as it passed over him, a soft glitter of kisses on his skin. He felt water run down his cheek and his knees gave way, realising what had happened.

To protect him… Rin had given her life to the snow she danced for.

Now, she was saying her goodbye. His eyes closed as he felt the snow fall and heard the wind in his ear. _Sesshomaru, my love. Remember our dance and that I am and always will be yours. The snow is for you. _

The tears continued until the snow stopped and Rin passed on away from him. _I will always remember… the greatest Kantra. Rin… my love._

**The End**


End file.
